More Than One Kind of Family
by Sheytune
Summary: A collection of unrelated one-shots - one for each letter of the alphabet - featuring different characters/perspectives.
1. Airplane

**Note: **This is the start of a new alphabet series of unconnected one-shots. Unlike my last series, they are _not_ going to be all fights, and they aren't all going to involve Booth and/or Brennan. (I'm not ruling out one or more of them being a B/B fight, but there will be a lot more variation in this series.)

I had told a few people that I might yet add another chapter of Quitting Time. That is progressing at the rate of about a sentence every three days, so it might yet happen, but don't hold your breath. One-shots are so much easier.

**A words:**

Achoo, alligator, algebra, argon, airplane, art

**Title: **Airplane

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them

* * *

I've made a lot of mistakes in my life. I admit it. When my parents left, I _wanted_ to look after my sister. She made it pretty clear that she didn't want me to do that, though, so I abandoned her to the foster system and took off. I just didn't know how to make her see that I could take care of her. Looking back, I can see that she was angry at my parents for leaving and hurt by their abandonment. I probably made it worse.

I called her every year on her birthday. It wasn't easy to get her phone number – she moved around a lot – but I made the effort. She usually wouldn't talk to me.

I knew a few things about her life – I found out about the degrees she earned and the jobs she had. I talked with her boyfriend Pete one year when he answered the phone. He seemed like a nice guy, but the next year when I called his voice wasn't on her answering machine message anymore.

While Tempe was making a success of her life, I was floundering. I got involved with the wrong crowd and ended up getting arrested. When I was paroled, I met Amy. I fell in love with her and after we had been dating for a few months, I met her kids. I fell in love with them, too, and I knew I needed to turn my life around, to become the husband and father they needed.

It had been a long time since I had been part of a family, and although I wished that my sister was still part of my life, it was nice to feel like I had a place where I belonged. I got a job and went 100% legit.

When Tempe's partner got in touch with me, it brought back all of those old feelings – confusion, hurt, anger – that had swamped me when my parents first disappeared. He was just touching base, trying to figure out if I knew anything about what had happened to them. I was surprised that she had told him about it, though. I thought she'd given up on her birth family.

When they found Mom's body, it hurt, but I wasn't really surprised. I know Mom loved us – I can't imagine she would have stayed away for so many years if she had been alive. When Tempe's partner Booth showed up, I was a worried that she wouldn't want to see me. I was right to worry – she refused to have anything to do with me at first. Eventually, though, we reached a truce. A lot of that was due to Booth – it seemed really important to him that we be part of each other's lives. As I started to rebuild my relationship with Tempe, I finally felt like my life was on the right track.

Amy and I continued to grow closer. I loved being a dad. Sure, there were times when I wished I could have an hour to myself, but the girls were a lot of fun and they loved me as much as I loved them.

Then Dad showed up.

It was _so good_ to see him. Sure, I was angry that he had stayed away for so long at first, but after he explained the whole thing – that the people who were after him would have used Tempe and me to get to him – I understood. He wanted to see Tempe, of course, but I knew that her mania for truth and justice would mean that she would have Booth arrest him on sight, so I went along with his plan to pretend to be someone else.

My little sister is pretty smart – as she'll tell you at the slightest provocation – and she figured it out. She came chasing after us, and her partner chased after her.

That's when I made my biggest mistake. I helped Dad escape.

At the time, it didn't feel like I had a choice. I mean, he's my _dad_. I hadn't seen him in years. I didn't want Booth to throw him in jail.

Unfortunately, helping him escape meant that _I_ was on the run, too. I broke parole. I abandoned Amy and the girls. It took a few days before I could even get word to her that I was OK and that I loved her.

After a few weeks, Dad and I worked out a way for me to send her money every month. It wasn't as good as being there, but I didn't want her to suffer financially because I'm a screw-up.

Dad helped me find a job and an apartment, then he took off. He said we would be harder to find separately.

I'm half way across the country from my family. I didn't know it was possible to miss anyone this much. There's nothing I want more than to get in the beat-up old truck I'm driving these days, drive to the airport, and hop on the first airplane home.

I don't do it, of course. I know that doing that would put Dad, me, and my family in danger. I can't make that mistake.

I wonder if this is how Mom and Dad felt after they left me and Tempe.

* * *

**Suggestions for B words, or for whose perspective you'd like to see?**


	2. Battle

**Note: **I was a thousand words into a totally different perspective, but I just couldn't make it work. Maybe next time.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed – I love hearing what you thought of the chapter.

**B words:**

Battle, beer, brain, Bren, blue, burp, burial, books, bags, baggage, back, ball, best man, blue, breeze, bliss, black, brief, bridge, Brennan, Bones, ball, banquet, bath, Booth, bliss, boys, brain, bloom, bound, bugged, bothered, broken

**Title: Battle**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them

* * *

I wish the thunder would stop.

I'm a big kid now – I'm eight, you know – and I want to be brave like my dad, but I'm scared.

I could get out of bed and go find my dad, but he's in a bad mood.

He's not mad at me, and I know he wouldn't be mad if I got up, but I don't want him to know I'm scared.

Bones says that thunder is nothing to worry about – it's lightning that causes the problems. That made my dad get mad at her, but I was glad she told me. I like Bones. She always tells me the truth, and she doesn't try to be all fake nice like some of my dad's other girlfriends.

My dad says she's not his girlfriend, but I think that's stupid. She's always around, and when she's not here I hear Dad talking to her on the phone after I've gone to bed. She even gave Dad a key so that we can use her pool. I did the _biggest_ cannonball last week. I wish I'd seen the little girl at the side of the pool before I jumped, though. Dad made me leave when she started crying. Why do girls cry when they get splashed? I mean, we were at a _pool_, you're supposed to get wet. If it had been my friend Oliver, he would have done a cannonball himself just to try to make a bigger splash than me. Then we would have done belly flops to see whose stomach would turn redder. I bet I would have won.

Oliver wasn't there, though, just some little girl from Bones's building and her mom.

Her mom was being all gushy-nice to dad. I bet she wants to kiss him. Why do girls like that? This girl Alyssa in my class tried to kiss me at recess, but I ran away. I don't want cooties.

Dad didn't kiss the lady at the pool, though. He kept talking about "my partner", and the lady stopped bothering him. She looked a little sad when we had to leave. I was sadder, though. I was the one who couldn't swim anymore. She got to stay.

Bones came over for supper tonight. Dad said they had work to do and I had to play by myself after supper. It was kind of nice to hear them talking and laughing as I played. Uncle Jared gave me his old transformers for Christmas, and we were trying to stop Godzilla from smashing the city to bits. That's what my dad would do. I don't think he has ever fought Godzilla, but he's always saving people from bad guys.

Godzilla put up a fight, but my transformers were ready for him. It was a great battle – at least until I heard Bones yelling at Dad.

I don't know what he did to make her so mad. She was yelling about "alpha male tendencies" and "private life" and "no right to do a background check".

Dad started yelling back – saying that the guys she dates are losers. That's when she got really quiet.

When she came stomping out of the kitchen, I pretended I was still playing transformers. There were lots of crashes when she got her coat and slammed the closet door shut.

Dad yells at me when I slam doors, but he didn't yell at Bones.

When she opened the door to leave, I said, "Bye, Bones." When she said "Bye, Parker" back, it sounded like she was crying.

Dad was really quiet the rest of the night.

Mom and Brent had a big fight once. Brent left and didn't ever come back. What if Bones never comes back? Maybe she and Dad won't work together anymore and she won't tell me about science stuff and we won't be able to go swimming at her pool anymore.

When I have a fight with one of my friends, Mom and Dad make me say I'm sorry. Should I tell Dad to say he's sorry? Maybe then Bones will come back.

The thought that Bones might go away forever scares me more than the thunder.

* * *

**Suggestions for C words, or for whose perspective you'd like to see?**


	3. Clueless

**Note: **This one is Booth's POV on Battle (as requested by Quirky-Misty). A couple people suggested "clue" – I've taken the liberty of making that into "clueless".

Am I the only one completely unable to focus on anything this week?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed – I love hearing what you thought of the chapter.

**C words:**

Canoodle, caught, cat, children, crying, cuddling, called, cat, cool, chill, chug, crap, cinch, car, clue, courtesy, cat, catering, Cam, crayon, crabby, cosmopolitan, Christmas, cranium, cable, certainty, crime, crossroads, captured, control, computer, comfort, cry, camping, college, cheese, car, casual, calm, carmel, circus, critic, cupid, coward, child, candles, case, clues, Christine, computers, chapter, confusion, cookies, children, cake, cash, coke, cut, cot, cog, cause, canine, cane, carrier, constipation, cliché, casket, cabby, cod, caddy, conman

**Title: Clueless**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them

* * *

I want another beer.

I'm not going to have one. I had one earlier, and I have Parker tonight – one's my limit when he's around. I don't ever want him to see me drunk.

Parker thinks I'm perfect. I know I'm not, and one day he'll figure that out. I wasn't planning on it being today, though.

We had a great day. I picked him up from school, then we came home and made grilled cheese sandwiches a la Pops. Bones came over for dinner so that we could plow through some of our delinquent paperwork afterwards. I usually don't like to work when Parker is here, but we're so far behind I had to.

Dinner was great – my two favourite people at the same table. Parker asked Bones tons of questions about the dinosaur skeletons at the Jeffersonian. That gave Bones the opportunity to talk about, well, bones, so she was happy. I'm so glad they get along so well. Bones always says just what she's thinking. Kids are like that, too. Maybe that's part of why they are so comfortable together.

After dinner, Parker cleared the table and Bones insisted on helping me with the dishes. When we were done, Parker headed into the living room to play while Bones and I worked.

We started in on the paperwork. Sure, it was work, but I was having a good time. Sitting there across from Bones, watching that look of concentration she usually gets when she's peering at bones, while my son played in the other room. It felt like we were a family.

After about an hour of filling out forms and making sure everything was accurate, we stopped for coffee. As we drank our coffee, we chatted like we usually do. That's when I got a little too comfortable. Bones mentioned that she had a second date on Saturday with this professor she has been seeing and I said, "I'm worried about you seeing this guy, Bones. One of his neighbours hates him – says she thinks he poisoned her cat."

As the words left my mouth, I _knew_ I'd made a huge mistake. Bones gets really angry when I check out her dates – but can you blame me? She doesn't have great taste in men. Besides, I didn't do that much – a couple of hours on the computer, a quick trip to talk with the neighbours – it took maybe 5 hours in total. Totally worth it to make sure she's safe. I mean, she's my _partner_.

Of course, she didn't see it that way. It took her half a second to catch on, and then the yelling started. After she finished telling me that I had no right to interfere in her life, I made my second mistake. I pointed out that she usually dates losers. I don't even know how to describe the look of hurt on her face before she stormed out of the kitchen. It took me a second to follow her, and by the time I got to the door of the kitchen, she was at the open door, saying "Bye, Parker" to my son in a voice that was full of tears.

Crap.

How could I have been such an idiot? I _know_ not to let her know that I've checked out her date. In my defense, though, I wouldn't have said anything if she hadn't been talking about him. Why does she keep bringing up her dates around me? Most of my life is spent trying not to touch her – I hate hearing about the guys who can.

That would never occur to Bones, though. She's completely clueless about how I feel about her. That should be good – I mean, I've put a lot of effort into trying to hide my feelings from her – but sometimes I wish she knew what she was doing to me.

I wanted to follow her, but Parker is still here. Besides, what could I say? I'm not going to stop checking out the guys she lets be part of her life.

Parker was quieter than usual and didn't argue at all when it was time for bed. An hour after his bedtime, I went in to check on him. He was lying in bed, still awake, and when I walked into his room he said, "Dad? I think you hurt Bones's feelings. You should say you're sorry."

Great. Even my son knows how badly I screwed things up.

Finally, I reached a decision. I cajoled my neighbour, Mrs. Henderson, into babysitting for me. Parker likes her, and I knew she'd take good care of him if he woke up before I got back.

The drive over to Bones's place was both way too long and way too short. As I stood at her door waiting for her to answer the doorbell, I didn't quite know what to say.

It seemed like a year before she yanked open the door and snapped, "Go away, Booth, I don't want to talk to you right now."

I slid my foot into the door to prevent her from slamming it shut and said, "Please, Bones, I need to talk to you."

She rolled her eyes, but she didn't physically throw me out. I interpreted that as an invitation, so I locked the door behind me and followed her to the couch.

Bones seemed pretty determined to acknowledge my presence as little as possible. She sat down and picked up the journal that was lying open on the coffee table. I sat beside her and started talking. "Bones, I worry about you. I _know_ you're an adult. I _know _you can take care of yourself. I _still_ worry about you. I don't want anything to happen to you if I can prevent it."

Finally, she looked at me. "Booth, it's not your responsibility to take care of me."

"Bones, you're my _partner._"

"So you're saying that if Hodgins was your partner, you'd investigate his dates?"

"No, I … "

"That's what I thought. I have an older brother, Booth. I don't need another one."

She thinks of me as her _brother?_ "Bones, I'm not your brother."

"Then you need to stop thinking of me as a little sister that you need to protect. I _can_ take care of myself. I've been doing it a long time."

"I just … the guys you date don't deserve you. Really, Bones, do you see yourself with this guy long term?"

"No, Booth. I know you believe in love and marriage and all of that, but I don't. I'm not going to be with Doug forever – but so what? Sometimes I just get tired of being alone."

"You have me."

Exasperated, Brennan said, "Sure, Booth. You're my friend, and I'm glad you are, but sometimes I need a sexual relationship."

"You could have that with me." For the second time that night, I was shocked at the words coming out of my own mouth.

Bones wasn't shocked, though. In fact, she seemed annoyed more than anything. "Booth, you don't want a sexual relationship with me. If you _did_, you would have said something ages ago. I've been trying to seduce you for at least a year."

"_What_?" I was pretty sure I'd fallen into some sort of alternate universe. No _way_ has Bones been trying to seduce me.

"Come on, Booth, you aren't that clueless. I stopped dating. I cooked for you. I wore that top with the low neckline you like so much when I knew I'd be seeing you. I touched you whenever I could. If you had wanted me, you would have said something."

She was partly right – I had noticed some of those things, but I was afraid that I wanted her so much that I was exaggerating them. I sat there in shock, trying to figure out what to say, until I realized she was still talking.

"It's _OK_, Booth. We're just partners, I get it. But you can't have it both ways. If I can't have you, you can't stand in the way of me dating other guys."

Finally, I knew what I wanted to say. "Bones, I'm a clueless idiot."

Her lips curved in a small smile. "Angela has been saying that for months."

I smiled back. "She's right. I noticed that you were acting differently, but there have been so many changes in the past year, I just though I was imagining it. I didn't think you could ever want to be with a guy like me."

Her smile grew. "Apparently, I have a weakness for over-protective alpha males who constantly save my life."

I had both dreamed of and dreaded this moment when everything would change. Now that I was here, though, it was just another natural step taken with my best friend. "Bones, will you go out on a date with me?"

Her cheeks were tinged with the slightest hint of red. "Yes."

* * *

**Suggestions for D words, or for whose perspective you'd like to see?**


	4. Date

**Note: **This is failing miserably as a set of _unconnected _one-shots. As per sleeplessinatlanta's suggestion, this one is a follow-up to the last one. (You could read this one without having read the last one, but why would you do that?)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed – I love hearing what you thought of the chapter, and I especially appreciate the suggestions. (But seriously, the next one is going in a different direction.)

**D words:**

**Dog, death, disease, doodling, drawing, Daisy/daisy, date, dreamer, delicious, diner, drawing, drama, DVD, dress, decision, delicate, dense, dogs, dino, dragons, dress, double, dupe, duck, dug, dose, **

**Title: Date**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them

* * *

They walked through the door together.

That's not unusual. They've been coming here for years, and they're often together.

This time was different, though. They were both dressed to the nines. His hand rested on the small of her back as usual, but for once they both seemed a little nervous. It looked like a first date.

_Finally_.

I caught Booth's eye and nodded towards one of the more secluded tables.

I was expecting her to protest when he pulled out the chair for her, but for once she didn't. I'm pretty sure she rolled her eyes, though.

As they settled into their seats, I sent one of my waiters over with a bottle of champagne and sent their order in to the kitchen.

From where I stood behind the bar, it looked like it took a while to get a conversation started. They were both in uncharted waters, after all. After a few minutes of awkward glances and aborted conversation attempts, they must have found something to talk about. I could see them both relax and fall into their usual conversational style.

When their appetizer was ready, I carried it to the table myself, noticing as I did that they were holding hands. I set it down, saying, "Welcome to Sid's! How are you folks this fine evening?"

Booth smiled at his partner. "I'm good, Sid."

I grinned at the look of admiration and pride on his face. "I can see that, Booth. And how is the lovely Dr. Brennan tonight?"

Dr. Brennan's face flushed. "I'm fine, Sid. Thank you."

I beamed at them, saying, "I'm flattered that you chose Wong Fu's for your first date. Have a lovely time. Your food will be out soon."

As I walked away, I heard Dr. Brennan whisper, "How did he know it's our first date?" and Booth reply, "It's Sid, Bones. He knows everything."

* * *

Of course, I know that Sid can't possibly know _everything_, but I must admit that he's good at reading body language, because he often seems to know more than he should.

Angela hadn't been very impressed when I told her that Booth was taking me to Wong Fu's, saying that he should take me somewhere special.

I knew why he chose it, though. This is where we were when I told him about my parents' disappearance. This is where I met Parker. This is where everything began – our partnership, our friendship, our love. I've always said that romantic love is just a result of brain chemistry, but I have to admit that I'm as susceptible to it as anyone else.

When I explained that to Angela, she got this dreamy expression on her face before hugging me and saying, "I'm so happy for you, Sweetie". I have to admit, I'm happy for me – for us – too. Over the years, I've grown to trust him until somehow he became the person I turn to, the one who knows me better than anyone else. I've been attracted to him as long as I've known him. I'm glad I didn't act on that attraction when we first met. It would have ended badly and we wouldn't be here now.

I had planned to leave work early to get ready, but there was a breakthrough on one of our cases. By the time I got home, I was only had time to rush through my shower and throw on the dress Angela helped me shop for before Booth was at my door, freshly showered and wearing a suit I don't think I'd ever seen before. He had a bouquet of daffodils in his hand and looked more nervous than I've ever seen him.

I was nervous, too. Sure, I've wanted this for a long time, but the stakes are pretty high. What if we don't make it?

The ride here was awkward, neither of us able to think of anything to talk about. I was starting to think that we'd made a horrible mistake, but eventually we both realized that we were being ridiculous. We talk _all the time_. After the ice was broken, we had no problems thinking of things to talk about.

I have to admit, it was a wonderful first date. It was like any one of the hundreds of meals we've shared before – except with the added awareness that this was a _date_. As he held my hand, I toyed with the idea of seducing him at the end of the night. I knew Booth probably thought that we'd wait until we had been dating for longer, but we've known each other for _five years_. That should count for something, right?

* * *

This wasn't the first time I'd seen them spend hours lost in conversation. They lingered long after the dishes had been cleared away, content to sit and chat while they sipped their coffee.

Finally, it was closing time, so I brought the bill over. Naturally, Dr. Brennan protested that she could pay, but when Booth insisted that he would take care of it, she acquiesced without much of a fight.

As I started sweeping the floor, they got up to leave. Booth reached for her coat to help her with it, and she said, "Enough, Booth. I can put on my own coat."

He grinned. "OK, Bones. I'll let you have this one."

With that, he leaned over and their lips met in a tender kiss.

When the kiss ended, he rested his forehead on hers for a second and whispered something, then he took her hand and they walked out of the restaurant, stopping at the door to call out, "Bye, Sid".

I finished sweeping the floor and cleaned off their table, getting ready for tomorrow. Who knew what the new day would bring?

* * *

**Suggestions for E words? The next one will really be unconnected. I promise.**


	5. Emergency

**Note: **I'm not sure if this is technically possible, but let's pretend it is, OK?

This one's a little different. I'm not 100% sure what I think of it yet.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed – I love hearing what you thought of the chapter, and I especially appreciate the suggestions.

**E words:**

Egg (meatloaf), epicondyle, equine, emotion, emergency, empirical, endorphin, epinephrine, epiphysis, empathy, egghead, evidence, engagement, enamored, enemy, ever, erotic, ecstasy, enlighten, entropy, enter, entry, entitle, entrance, entice, encourage, E. Coli, everlasting, ever, effing, excited, egg, emotion, energy, electricity, element, exit, emergency exit, excursion, elf, esteem, eat, elephant, enthusiasm, egotistic, envelope, excellent, everyone, evergreen, easy, everything, eccentric, evil, eyes, essential

**Title: Emergency**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them

* * *

"Damn it, Angela, what was she _thinking_?"

I couldn't _believe _it. What kind of person gets on a plane on the day after Christmas to go to some godforsaken third world country to dig up bones?

You'd think I'd be happy that she at least waited until _after_ Christmas this year – and at first I was. However, that was before there was a rebellion in the capital, leaving my partner trapped in an unstable country. I wasn't reassured when the government declared a state of emergency.

"I know, Booth. I _told _her to stay here instead of going running off to look at bones, but you know Bren. She feels like she's making a difference in these war-torn countries." Angela's voice was choked with tears as she spoke.

Hodgins spoke up. "I know you're worried for Dr. B, man, but don't take it out on Angela. This isn't her fault."

I sighed. "You're right, Hodgins. I'm sorry, Angela, I'm just worried about her."

Cam spoke up. "We know, Booth. Let's just focus on what we can do to help her."

That was hard – I didn't _know _what we could do to help her.

I wanted to get on a plane and go get her. That wasn't the most practical approach, though. It would take me at least 36 hours to get there and more time to sort out transportation and weapons. Who knows what could happen by then?

The only other option we had was to sit and wait.

That's when my cell phone buzzed with a text message. It was Bones, saying she was OK and they were going to make a break for the border. She closed by telling me not to worry. Right. Like _that_ was going to happen.

We sat there, our coffee cooling on the table, trying to figure out what we could do. None of us were used to sitting back and waiting for things to happen.

Finally, Hodgins figured it out. He grabbed my topographical map of the area she had been in. Angela pulled up her computer and started trying to track her phone by the GPS signal. It took her a while – she kept muttering about firewalls – but finally she had Bones's location pinpointed. I found the location on the map.

Now that we knew where she was, we could help. We looked at the map, noting changes in elevation and bodies of water between where she was and the border. That's when I sent my first message, telling her to head further north to avoid a swampy area.

We couldn't watch her in real time, but every ten minutes or so we'd see a change in her location. When we saw that she was getting off the path, I'd text her, telling her how to get back on track. Sometimes she didn't change course – we assumed that she was avoiding people when she didn't listen – but most of the time she did.

When she stopped moving, we didn't know what to think. Was she resting? Hurt? Dead? After about an hour, she started moving again, but her progress was a lot slower.

That couldn't be good.

Thirty nine hours after we started tracking her, she crossed the border into a more stable country. I didn't relax yet, but I was starting to believe that she might be OK. Two hours after that, my phone rang. The group she was with were safe and getting patched up at a local hospital. She had what she described as minor injuries, but she was OK. She was disappointed that she didn't get to finish her work, but she would be on the next flight home.

The room erupted in cheers, all of us thrilled that she was safe. After a brief celebration, we all headed home to get some sleep.

Bones sent me her flight information and Angela and I headed to the airport to pick her up. When we got there, Bones's flight had just landed, so we hovered in the arrivals area, waiting for her to show up.

It seemed to take forever before we saw here – bruised, with her right arm in a sling, but _alive_. I was paralyzed at the sight – I had come _so close_ to losing her. Angela didn't have that problem – she went running across the arrivals area and carefully put her arms around Bones. "Sweetie! We were _so worried!_ How many times do I have to tell you – vacations are for relaxing on a beach somewhere, not digging up bones and running for your life."

Bones's reply was a lot quieter, but I was close enough by this point to hear it. "Ange, I'm OK. I fractured my radius and I have a few bruises, but other than that I'm _fine_. Thanks for your help, by the way. I'm guessing you were the one who broke numerous laws against hacking into foreign telecommunications equipment?"

Angela laughed. "Of course, Sweetie. Who else would be able to do that?"

Bones turned to me. "Thanks, Booth. What you guys did saved us a lot of time."

I pulled her into a hug as I said, "Hey, we're partners, right? You'd do it for me." The crowd around us seemed to disappear as I held her in my arms. Sure, she was battered and she looked exhausted, but she was _alive_. Right now, that was all that mattered.

Finally, I let her go and we headed home. I dropped off Angela first, then I headed to Bones's place. By the time we got there, she was dozing, her head resting on the seatbelt strap. As I pulled into a visitor's parking spot, she woke.

I walked around the car and helped her out and we headed up to her apartment despite her protests that I didn't need to stay. Maybe _she_ didn't need me to stay, but I definitely needed to stay.

By the time I got the door open, her exhaustion was evident. As soon as we got into the apartment, she headed for the bedroom, saying "I'm going to get some sleep. Stay if you want." When I checked on her a couple of minutes later, she was fast asleep in the middle of her bed. I took off her shoes and covered her with a blanket, then headed out to the couch.

Five hours later, she walked out of her bedroom. When she saw me sitting on the couch, she said, "I should have known you'd still be here. I'm hungry."

We called in a delivery order. After I promised to let the delivery guy in, she headed into the bathroom to take a bath.

By the time she got out, the food had arrived. As we ate, it hit me – I could have lost her.

She noticed I wasn't eating, and she looked at me, a quizzical expression on her face. "Booth? Are you OK? You're not eating."

I smiled and picked up my fork. "I'm OK, Bones. I'm just glad you're here with me."

She smiled back. "Me too, Booth."

* * *

**Suggestions for F? **


	6. Flight

**Note: **For some reason, every time I type "bones" I think it should be capitalized. This show has broken my brain. Of course, in the rest of my life I don't write about bones of any kind, so I guess it's a side effect I can live with.

I hope this one makes sense.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and a special thanks to those who weren't logged in – I can't reply to you, but I very much appreciate you taking the time to let me know what you thought.

**F words: **

Fire, fear, forever, frisk, frenzy, friend, friendship, forgive, fudge, forest, foam, flight, fall, falling, fans, fornication, flowers, failure, fainting, fairy, faith, family, fantasy, farting, father, feet, fetus, fore, for, frick, fungus, fungulle, fun, four, freak, freakish, funny, fire alarm, firearm, fickle, food fight, faith, fractions

**Title: Flight**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them

* * *

"What time's your flight, Sweetie?"

"Seven a.m., Ange. The cab is picking me up at 4:30."

"Gee, that's dedication, Dr. B."

"That was the only flight available that would let me make my connections."

"I can drive you to the airport, Bones. Save you cab fare."

"A penny saved is a penny earned."

"What? It's OK, Booth. There's no point in both of us being awake at 4 in the morning."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"Have a good trip, Dr. Brennan."

"Thank you, Cam. I hope that it will be very productive. The bones that Dr. Adamson's team found sound fascinating."

"If you like bones."

"Are you saying you _don't _like bones, son?"

"I like bones just fine, Max. I'm a big fan of the skeletal system."

"Why are you laughing, Angela?"

"No reason, Brennan, I just thought of something funny."

"Which is it? No reason, or you thought of something funny?"

"Well, Dr. B., I need to get going. Thanks for Christmas dinner."

"Thanks for coming, Hodgins."

"Daisy and I should be going as well. Thanks for inviting us. Dinner was truly wonderful."

"Aw, don't cry, Sweets."

"I'm not _crying_, Agent Booth. I'm just saying thank you to Dr. Brennan for hosting this dinner for all of us."

"Are you sure? You seem a little choked up."

"Cut it out, Seeley."

"Sorry, _Camille._"

"Don't call me Camille."

"Don't call me Seeley."

"Dr. Brennan, can I help you clean up?"

"No thanks, Cam. I'll just put the dishes in the dishwasher. Don't worry about it."

"Well, Michelle and I need to get home. Thanks for having us."

"Thanks for coming."

"Are you sure I can't stay and help, Bren?"

"Really, Ange, it's OK."

"OK, Bren. See you when you get back. Nice meeting you, Margaret. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. After all, guests, like fish, begin to smell after three days."

"Honey, I'm going to start loading the dishwasher, OK?"

"OK, Dad."

"Margaret, would you mind helping me?"

"Not at all, Uncle Max. It is the working man who is the happy man. It is the idle man who is the miserable man."

"This is a good thing you did, Bones."

"What, dinner? It was important to my dad."

"It was a good thing you did."

"Thank you. And thank you for coming, Booth. I'm sorry you couldn't have Christmas with Parker."

"Me too, but at least I got to have Christmas with you."

"Yes, but Parker is family. I'm not."

"Of course you are, Bones."

"You're my family, too, Booth."

"I'll pick you up at 4:30."

"You really don't have to …"

"It's what family does. I'll see you at 4:30. Don't be late."

"Thanks, Booth."

* * *

**Suggestions for G? **


	7. Grinch

**Note: **This is it for me for a couple of weeks – I'll be reading reviews/messages, but probably won't be writing. Have a wonderful Christmas, those who celebrate it.

Also, Word doesn't recognize the word "grinch". I just wanted to share that.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**G words: **

Gold, girl, gun, god, grace, grapes, goodbyes, gonads, grand, grin, grind, grammar, granola, gooey, gelatinous, gripe, gross, grinch, grin, gone, graceful, geek, game, government, germ, grandfather, grandmother, gross, goal, gelatin, gear, grabbing, groan

**Title: Grinch**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them

* * *

When I was a kid, money was tight. My parents both worked low-paying jobs, and there wasn't a lot of extra cash sitting around at the end of the month. They always made sure that we had the essentials, though. We had a roof over our heads and enough food to eat, but there wasn't enough money for travel or lots of toys or even new clothes more than once a year.

Then my dad died.

Money was even tighter. My mom got another job, and she wasn't home much. I knew she loved me, though, and I hated to see her work herself into the ground. When I was eleven, I had a paper route. When I was fifteen, I got a job at a local fast food restaurant. When I was sixteen, I told her that I was going to quit school and get a full time job to help out.

I don't think I've ever seen her that angry.

When she finished yelling, it was clear – I was expected to finish high school and go on to college. She wanted me to have more choices than she had had.

I did what she wanted me to do. I graduated from high school and started college. I paid for it with a combination of scholarships, student loans, and my part time job. I wasn't really sure what I wanted to do with my life – who is at eighteen? – so I signed up for a variety of classes. My first semester, I took an introduction to anthropology course, and I was hooked. I loved it.

I couldn't imagine getting a job in anthropology, though, so I hedged my bets. I took a bunch of psychology classes as well as anthropology, figuring that I could always get a job as a counselor somewhere.

In my Anthropology 225 class at the beginning of my second year, my professor made an offhand reference to forensic anthropology. I was fascinated, and I started reading about the field. As soon as I could, I took an undergrad forensic anthropology class. I loved it. It just _worked_. I knew that this was what I wanted to do – but I'd need a doctorate. I couldn't figure out how I was going to pay for the rest of my undergrad degree – there was no way I could afford to get a masters and a doctorate.

I still lived at home, and soon my mom noticed that something was bothering me. I denied it for a while, but eventually I broke down and told her my dream.

She told me to go for it – that we'd find a way to pay for it. I didn't want to – I wanted to make her life easier, not force her to work for more years while I spent my time going to school. She insisted, though. Soon I dropped my psych classes and started picking up biology, chemistry, and physics classes as well as my anthropology classes.

I got my bachelors degree and started working my masters. I got to do a short internship as part of it, and that just cemented that I was making the right choice.

When I finished my masters, I was out of money and in a _lot_ of debt. I planned to take a year or two off, work, and save money before I started my doctorate.

That's when my mom went to the people of the neighbourhood. My friends – family, really – believed in me _so much_ that they dug deep into their pockets and gave me all the money they could.

I couldn't believe it.

Despite their sacrifices, it wasn't enough on its own. That's when the miracle happened – I got a scholarship that, combined with the money from my friends, would allow me to finish my degree. I vowed to work hard, get my doctorate, and pay them back. I wouldn't let my dream cost them their future.

I finished my classes and started my internship at the Jeffersonian. I had dreamed of being a forensic anthropologist, maybe one day working with the great Dr. Temperance Brennan, and here I was, working as one of her interns in one of the foremost forensic labs in the country. It was truly a dream come true.

She wasn't really what I had expected. I knew she'd be dedicated to her work – you don't get to become a forensic anthropologist of her stature without focus and dedication – but her relationship with Agent Booth mystified me. They bickered and argued and pushed each other constantly, yet there was this underlying layer of trust and caring. They _liked _each other. When I first started my internship, I was under the impression that they were dating, but Angela soon set me straight.

I didn't understand, but I kept my head down and did my work. As time went on, I started playing hockey with Booth, and I got to know the rest of the team as well as the other interns. I was learning so much and helping to solve crimes and give families answers. It was great – I felt like I had found a home.

It felt like my world was crumbling around me when Dr. Brennan told me that I had lost my scholarship. I didn't know what I'd do. Sure, I could quit school and work, but that would mean I'd lose my internship. If I didn't complete an internship, I wouldn't get my degree. If I didn't get my degree, I wouldn't be able to pay back all of my friends who had put their financial futures at risk to help me achieve my dream.

That's when my colleagues – my friends – stepped in. Of course, they said it was an anonymous donation that saved my scholarship, but I knew better.

When Angela asked me to help save that pig, I gave her all the money in my wallet. It was the least I could do. I know she doesn't have a lot of money herself, but I'm sure she was part of the plan to save my scholarship. The $40 I gave her didn't come close to repaying her.

Then she kissed me.

I was pretty shocked. I mean, I never thought a woman like Angela would be interested in a guy like me. She's so _alive_. She's beautiful and smart and outgoing and sensitive. What could she possibly see in a guy like me?

She must have seen _something_, though, because we'd been dating for a few weeks. We weren't serious – neither of us is at a place where that makes sense – but we've been having fun.

I'm was spending Christmas with my mom and Angela was going to Dr. Brennan's, so the Jeffersonian party was the last time we would see each other before the holiday. I planned to go, enjoy the sight of Angela in her cute elf costume, and enjoy the holiday spirit.

Five minutes before I was ready to leave for the party, Dr. Brennan asked me to stay to examine some remains. I was disappointed, but I agreed.

Booth seemed to have a problem with it, though. "Come on, Bones, let the kid go to the party. Stop being such a grinch."

Dr. Brennan looked up from the bone she was examining. "What's a grinch? People keep calling me that."

Amazed, Booth said, "You've never seen the grinch? Of course you've never seen the grinch."

Dr. Brennan turned her attention back to the bone, saying distractedly, "Is that one of those mythical creatures like angels or Santa?"

Now Booth was looking exasperated. "Angels aren't mythical, Bones. And the grinch is the subject of a very popular Christmas special – _The Grinch Who Stole Christmas_. It means someone who tries to prevent others from having a good time at Christmas."

Dr. Brennan set the bone down. "How can you _steal_ Christmas?"

"He took of the presents, trees, food – all that stuff. The moral of the story is that Christmas came anyway, because it's about more than _stuff_."

"So it's a fairy tale with a moral."

Giving up, Booth said, "It's … you know what, Bones, just forget it. The point is that Wendell should go to the party."

Dr. Brennan shook her head. "But I need his help."

Booth stepped closer, trapping her between him and the examination table. "No, you don't, Bones, because you're going to the party too."

Twisting to escape him, Dr. Brennan answered, "I have work to do, Bones."

"It's _Christmas_, Bones. The work will wait. Now put down that bone and let's go."

"But …"

Booth smiled. "If you don't, I'm going to go ask Angela where to find some mistletoe."

Dr. Brennan took a step towards him, whispering, "You know she doesn't know about that."

Booth stepped in even closer, whispering right back. "Yet."

Dr. Brennan set down the bone on the examination table. "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Snapping off her gloves, Dr. Brennan finally remembered I was still there. "Go to the party, Wendell. And in case I don't see you before then, have a good Christmas."

Booth smiled and threw his arm around her shoulders. "Let's go, Bones. Do you think Hodgins spiked the egg nog this year?"

* * *

**Suggestions for H? **


	8. Hangover

**Note: **So, living in a house with a 5 year-old and a puppy meant I barely had a chance to read my e-mail for the last 10 days. I'm home now, so I will hopefully be able to update regularly again.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I wasn't able to reply until I got home, but I loved reading your thoughts.

**H words: **

Hodgins, hulu, Hawaii, hungry, helpful, honesty, hope, hockey, horses, holiday, holly, happy, honest, horror, holiday, Hacker, heart, hate, hero, hide, high, hippy, history, hope, humor, Hitler, handcuffs, Hallelujah, heaven, hell, hangover, harsh, handkerchief, hippie, hypnotize, house, heat, help, hedge, holler, hat, heel, hoot, hot, haze, haste, hub

**Title: Hangover**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them

* * *

Angela cringed at the clatter of something dropping on the forensic platform. The pounding in her head grew worse as she heard Brennan snapping at the intern who had dropped the instrument.

Wishing she could be at home in bed like a normal person on New Year's Day, she turned back to the reconstruction she was working on.

Progress was slow, and she mentally cursed the group of revelers who discovered a bone in an alley during their late night walk home.

Her head was resting on the back of her chair and her eyes were closed when she heard the knock at the door. She looked up, glaring at Hodgins as she snapped, "Tell Brennan it will be done when it's done, OK?"

Hodgins's lips curved in a slight smile. "I come in peace, Angela. I just thought you might like some tea." He walked into her office, placing the mug of tea on her desk.

Suddenly feeling like a horrible person, Angela looked up at him. "I'm sorry, Jack, I just feel terrible."

He smiled. "Hangover?"

She nodded ruefully. "Yes. I didn't plan on having to work today."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of painkillers. "Me either. Here. HHHThese are what's getting me through the day. I don't think I indulged as much as you did, though. Take two and drink your tea – and then some water."

She attempted to smile as she took the painkillers. "Thanks, Jack."

She struggled to open the child-proof lid until he took it from her, opening the bottle easily. "So where did you drag Dr. B last night?"

Taking the open bottle, she shook two capsules into her hand as she answered, "Bren couldn't make it – she was watching movies and playing games with Booth and Parker." She looked up and chuckled at his raised eyebrows, wincing as that aggravated her headache. "I _know_. Anyway, I went to this new club downtown with Miranda and Karyn."

He grinned. "And obviously you had a good time."

She swallowed the capsules and took a drink of her tea, saying, "I did. But right now I wish that I'd had a little less alcohol along with that good time."

"Yeah. Well, all you have to do is get the reconstruction done and you can take off."

Angela rolled her eyes. "So hours of painstaking work and then I'm home free?"

Hodgins grinned at her. "Yeah, easy as pie. Look Angela, I'm sure Cam would let you leave if you asked. The reconstruction can wait until Monday. You're not going to get it done the way you're feeling now."

"Brennan won't like that. I know she wants an ID as soon as possible."

Hodgins waggled his eyebrows. "Want me to create a diversion? I could drop a bottle of beetles on the platform. Or maggots – that could be fun."

Smiling at the thought of the reaction that would get, Angela replied, "I don't think the yelling would help my headache. But you're right. I can barely see straight. If I keep working on this, I'll make a mistake. I'll come in tomorrow to do it – that way it will still be ready for Monday morning."

Hodgins nodded. "That'll work. Feel better, Angie. And remember, lots of water, OK?"

"OK. Thanks, Jack." She watched as he walked out of her office then, wondering how he always knew how to make her feel better, she grabbed her jacket and bag and headed off to find Cam.

* * *

**Suggestions for I? **


	9. Ice

**Note: **Someone suggested Hodgins and Zach, so here we go. This is set mid-season 2.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! As always, I loved reading your thoughts.

**I words: **

Idiot, ice, ignorant, illegal, imagination, inappropriate, innocent, insult, intelligence, internet, islands, India, indigo, image, ice cream, incarcerated, incense, itch, ink, incomplete, ignore, igloo, Iraq, imagination, incapacitated, ice cream, issues, instant, itch, injury, irksome, Irish, idea

**Title: Ice**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them

* * *

"Shut the door." Hodgins didn't look up as he spoke, keeping his focus on the array of jars and packets on the table in front of him.

Zach entered the room, shutting the door behind him. "You appear to have assembled everything we need for the experiment. Were you able to obtain the dry ice?"

Hodgins nodded, gesturing to the large container on the shelf to his right. "Yes, it's over there."

Glancing between his colleague at the table and the container on the shelf, Zach stated, "It's critical that we have a sufficient supply of dry ice."

Exasperated, Hodgins said, "I _know, _Zach. We have enough. I'll start the experiment, you watch the door."

Zach glanced at the door as if wondering what kind of exotic creatures he could expect to enter. "Watch the door? For what?"

Evading his gaze, Hodgins mumbled, "Just … keep an eye out for Cam, all right?"

"Why? You said she approved this experiment."

Hodgins busied himself with double-checking the jars and packets in front of him and didn't answer.

"Hodgins? Did Dr. Saroyan approve this experiment?"

Giving up on avoiding the question, Hodgins turned towards Zach. "Not exactly."

Worried, Zach said, "Then we shouldn't do it. We could lose our jobs."

Hodgins dismissed his concern. "Cam won't fire us, Zach."

Zach wasn't reassured. "She said she would."

"She won't _really_. It'll be fine. Besides, she's not going to catch us – at least not if you keep an eye on the door." Hodgins gestured towards the door.

Reluctantly, Zach moved towards the door, peering anxiously out the window. At the table, Hodgins started measuring and combining the different elements. He worked in silence, carefully ensuring that he was combining the ingredients in the correct proportions. Zach's gaze never left the window as Hodgins worked.

After a few minutes, Hodgins spoke. "Hey, Zach, can you hand me the container of dry ice?"

Zach turned his attention from the window. "I thought I was supposed to be watching for Cam?"

Hodgins scoffed. "You can look away for thirty seconds. Just hand me the container and then get back to watching the door."

Wishing he hadn't agreed to help, Zach walked to the shelf and picked up the container. It was heavier than he had expected, and he warned, "Don't use too much."

Impatiently, Hodgins answered, "I know, I know, Zach. I'll use the amount that we calculated. Now hand me the container."

As Zach turned and started to walk towards the table, the door opened. Zach jumped, but somehow managed to catch himself before he dropped the container.

Hodgins looked up. "Hi, Angela."

Angela looked around, amusement in her voice. "Should I be worried about getting fired? I don't want Cam to consider me an accessory."

Hodgins took off his gloves and walked over to her. "Come on, you know you don't want to work here if I'm not here anyway." He placed a tender kiss on her lips, then turned back towards the table. Nodding towards Zach, who was still holding the dry ice container, stunned, he said, "I think you scared Zach half to death. Keep an eye out for Cam until he recovers, OK?"

Hodgins put his gloves back on, then grabbed the container from Zach. As Angela looked out the window, Hodgins continued setting up the experiment. Zach shifted anxiously from foot to foot, clearly trying to decide whether or not to flee before Cam discovered what they were up to.

Finally, the setup was complete. Hodgins looked up and grinned. "Ready?"

"But ... should … can …", Zach sputtered.

"Man up, Zach. Cam will never find out."

With that, Hodgins combined the final ingredients. There was a bang, and fragments of the goo-covered imitation bone splattered throughout the room, covering the conspirators. They could hear the sound of high heels walking briskly down the hallway towards the explosion.

Hodgins looked at each other, recognizing how guilty they all looked. He quickly realized there was only one solution. "Run!"

The three of them bolted for the door and raced around the corner, stopping when they were safely inside a storage closet. They huddled in the closet, trying to both control their breathing and keep from laughing.

After what seemed like a long time, they inched open the door and peered out. Standing against the opposite wall was Cam, her hands on her hips. Accepting that they had been caught, they filed out to face her.

Zach caved immediately. "It was Hodgins's idea. He said you approved."

Hodgins shot him a look of disgust. "You helped with the calculations. Don't try to pin it all on me."

Angela looked from Hodgins to Zach, her gaze finally settling on Cam. "I'm going to go try to wash some of this _stuff_ off of me. If you want to fire me, I'll be in my office later."

Cam looked at the three of them, then said, "I think I'm going to let this one go – after the three of you clean and disinfect the room that you destroyed. Next time, I _will_ fire you."

With that, she turned and walked away, managing to make it out of sight before she started laughing.

Hodgins cuffed Zach across the back of the head. "I _told _you she wouldn't fire us."

* * *

**Suggestions for J? **


	10. Justice

**Note:** I'm a little unsure about this one – I'm not sure I captured the main character properly.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! As always, I loved reading your thoughts.

**J words: **

Juvenile, jaded, jail, jinx, Japanese, joke, jest, Jell-o, jump, justice, jag, jock, jazz, jam, Jack, jeep, jug,

**Title: Justice**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them

* * *

I shouldn't have answered the phone.

I'm a federal prosecutor, cherie. I put the bad guys in jail. I do _not_ fly down to New Orleans to help an FBI agent defend his partner against murder charges.

Well, not until I answered that call.

My mistake was assuming that Booth was calling about the case that goes to trial on Monday. He wasn't, though. He was calling because his partner was being charged with murder.

Naturally, I assumed that something had gone wrong on a case and his partner had taken a shot that he shouldn't have taken.

Did you catch how many things are wrong with that sentence?

That's right. There was no case involved, the victim was stabbed and _skinned_, and, of course, the most interesting one – Seeley Booth's partner was definitely not a "he".

Nope, Booth's partner was a woman – a woman who writes best-selling novels, has been charged with assault, likes to hunt, is a registered sharpshooter, and is a world-renowned forensic anthropologist who apparently spends her vacations doing _volunteer_ forensic anthropology.

I shouldn't have answered the phone. I did, though, so instead of spending the day preparing for the next trial, I rushed to pack my bags and head back to my hometown of New Orleans. I hadn't been back in a couple of years, but when I stepped off the plane, the air just felt like _home_. It would have been good to be there if I hadn't had to deal with a hard-headed know-it-all doctor of anthropology who kept _helping the prosecution_.

Apparently, she's all about truth and justice. She had a hard time remembering that helping the prosecution would make it easier for them to throw her in jail.

I pity the guards who'd have to deal with that one if she were incarcerated – especially if it were for something she didn't do.

Where was I?

Right.

If I hadn't answered the phone, Booth wouldn't have been able to sweet talk me into rushing to New Orleans to help his partner – you know, the one who had a history of violence, couldn't remember the last couple of days, looked like she'd been in a fight, and was charged with murder.

When I got there, Booth was hovering around his partner and she was trying to make my hair turn grey by giving the police incriminating information.

I put a stop to that – I may not be a defense lawyer, but I'm not _stupid_. I whisked Dr. Brennan out of the police station, Booth tagging along like Little Bo Peep's lost sheep. That's the first time I got to see them interact – and let me tell you, that was well worth the trip. You'd think someone had taken two ornery cats, stuck them in a sack together, swung it around until they got good and mad, and then put them in a hotel room with a federal prosecutor (who, by the way, was still regretting having answered the phone).

Booth was protective, Dr. Brennan was insisting she could take care of herself, and I was hoping we never had to go to trial. Under the bickering, though, was a deep trust and caring that I suspect was what kept them from killing each other.

I've known Seeley Booth for a long time, and believe me, this was not the way he normally acted with his partners.

Eventually, Dr. Brennan used that over-sized brain of hers and figured out who the real murderer was. That got her off the hook and let us all head back home.

The three of us were on the same flight. Booth took care of the seating arrangements. I'm pretty sure I even saw him flash his badge while he was talking to the staff at the counter. I _know_ I saw him flash that smile of his. When the dust settled, Dr. Brennan was seated at the window. Booth even made sure that her broken arm would be next to the window. Booth was seated beside her. Somehow, I ended up three rows in front of them.

Now, it's hard to keep a watchful eye on someone from three rows ahead of them, but when I walked by on my way to the bathroom, I saw that his arm was around her and she was asleep, her head on his shoulder.

I don't know if they're in love or in lust or what have you. I _do _know they're not "just partners" – even if they haven't figured that out yet.

I spent the rest of the flight speculating about what exactly was going on between them – and thinking about my payment.

Don't misunderstand me, I'm sure if I placed a bill in front of Dr. Brennan, she'd pay without a moment's thought. That will pay for the legal work.

There's still the matter of the payment for the _favor_, though. I'm a lawyer, cherie, we don't do things for free. I did something for Booth, he needs to do something for me.

I can wait. I don't want to waste my favor on something trivial. For now, I'm content to let him owe me one.

You never know when having Special Agent Seeley Booth owe you a favor might come in handy.

* * *

**Suggestions for K? **


	11. Kiss

**Note:** Sorry, I got derailed by three new episodes of Chuck in 24 hours.

Some people commented on the ending of the last one – that Booth owes Caroline a favor. If you think back to Santa in the Slush, Booth is the one who warns Brennan that Caroline will want something in return for a favor. I'm kind of curious about what she made him do after the New Orleans junket.

(Admittedly, I suspect that at the time that episode was written, Caroline was supposed to be a one-time character who lived in New Orleans, not someone Booth coerced into flying there to help Brennan, but by Santa in the Slush, that was clearly no longer the case.)

(Of course, he also borrowed her car and got it smashed to bits. He really owes her a lot.)

(I'll stop now.)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! As always, I loved reading your thoughts.

**K words: **

Kinesics, kitten, kill, kids, Kentucky, karma, Kashin-Beck disease, kite, kill, keeps, kingly, kingdom, kinky, Krispy Kreme, kick, kool aid, kite, Korean, keys, kerosene, karate, kiss

**Title: Kiss**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them

* * *

Booth glanced over at the still-irate forensic anthropologist. "Look, Bones, …"

Brennan glared at him from the passenger seat. "Are you going to apologize?"

Booth _had_ intended to apologize, but now he was feeling defensive. "No!"

Her eyes flashing, Brennan snapped, "You _hit my date!_"

Deciding he was too distracted to safely drive, Booth pulled over to the side of the road and turned off the vehicle. "I was just looking out for you!"

Brennan unsnapped her seatbelt and turned to face him. "I didn't need _protecting,_ Booth. I was walking through the park with a nice man. I was perfectly safe."

"Your dress is ripped!", Booth protested.

"It ripped when you hit him and knocked him down!"

"You don't need to be going out with losers like that. He can't even take a punch!"

"Maybe he just wasn't expecting to be attacked by an unbalanced FBI agent while he was kissing his date! You know what; I shouldn't have agreed to let you drive me home. I'll call a cab." Brennan grabbed her purse off the seat and opened the door.

"No!" Before she could get out of the car, Booth's hand was around her wrist.

Brennan's tone was icy. "Let me _go_, Booth."

Realizing that he was out of line, Booth released her wrist. "I'm sorry, Bones. I shouldn't have hit him. If you want to take a cab home, I'll call one for you.'

Brennan settled back into the seat and closed the door. "You're the one who's always telling me that I need a life outside of work."

Booth sighed. "You do, Bones. I don't want your entire life to be consumed by skeletons."

Sounding hurt, she asked, "Then … why, when I'm dating someone, do you automatically start telling me that he's a loser? You intimidate my dates, you interrupt us, you constantly run them down – tonight you even _hit_ my date for no reason."

A look of pain passed over Booth's face as he answered, "It's just … you don't have the best track record with men. I don't want you to get hurt."

"But … isn't that part of life? You said that it's worth it – that _love_ is worth it. You're the one who keeps telling me that I'll find someone, but how can I ever find someone if you scare my dates off?"

Booth started the vehicle, staring out the window. "I'm sorry, Bones. I'll drive you home, OK?"

Brennan buckled her seatbelt. "Can you drop me off at Angela's?"

Booth's voice was higher than normal as he asked, "_Angela's_?"

Brennan nodded, happy that she had come up with a plan. "Yes. I don't want to be alone right now, and I think it would be helpful for me to talk with Angela."

Horrified, Booth repeated, "You want to _talk _to Angela?"

"Yes, Booth. Angela and I are friends. We talk about our lives."

Terrified, Booth stammered, "But …"

Brennan glanced over at him. "You remember where she lives, right?"

"Yes, I know where Angela lives." Booth signaled, then pulled out into traffic.

They sat in silence as they traveled the short distance to Angela's apartment, both of them lost in thought. It wasn't until they were a few blocks away that Brennan spoke. "Angela says it's because you're in love with me."

Startled, Booth hit the brakes, pulling the car to the side of the road. His hands were clenched on the steering wheel and he was looking straight ahead when he spoke. "_What_?"

"She says that's why you don't like the guys I date and … why you're always barging in when I'm on a date."

Booth chanced a quick glance at her and saw her studying him as if he were under her microscope. "_Angela_ said that? Of course Angela said that."

Brennan continued look at him, noting that he wasn't looking at her. "But it's not true.", she said, her voice conveying her firm belief that she was right.

Booth exhaled, wondering what to say. "It's not?"

Brennan laughed. "Of course not, Booth. People say we're in love all the time. That doesn't mean we _are_."

"Oh." His voice was flat.

Noticing something was wrong, Brennan said, "Booth?"

Still looking straight ahead, Booth answered, "Yeah, Bones?"

"_Are_ you in love with me?", she asked incredulously.

"Why do you have to say it like _that_?"

"Like what, Booth?"

"Like it's the most ridiculous thing you've ever heard."

"It _is _ridiculous."

"Oh." His hands tightened on the steering wheel before he made an obvious effort to relax, taking a deep breath and loosening his grip on the steering wheel. "Look, Bones, we should get going. We're only a couple of blocks from Angela's."

He had put the car back in gear and was preparing to merge into traffic when she spoke again, her voice quiet. "I'm not your type, Booth. I know that."

He slammed the vehicle back into park and turned towards her. "_What?_"

"You … usually date lawyers or cops. Beautiful women who are good with people, like Rebecca or Tessa or Cam. I'm an awkward academic who doesn't fit in to the world of the living.", she explained.

Hating that he was the cause of the hurt he could hear in her voice, he reached out, covering her clenched hands with one of his. "Bones, you're a beautiful, intelligent, _amazing_ woman. You deserve better than me."

She turned her head away from him. "It's OK, Booth. I understand. Can you take me to Angela's now?"

Realizing she had misinterpreted his words, Booth explained, "I'm confused, Bones. Ever since I woke up from the surgery, I've felt like I'm in love with you – but I'm afraid. What if it's just a result of the surgery? Even if you were interested in a guy like me, I don't want to mess up your life."

Brennan glanced towards him. "Is that why you hit my date?"

Unable to look at her while he confessed how weak he was, Booth turned back to face the windshield, moving his hands back to the steering wheel. "It's just, when I saw you kissing him – sometimes it still feels like you're my wife, Bones. I shouldn't have hit him, I know that, but I was jealous."

"I'm not your wife, Booth. I never was."

"I know that intellectually, Bones, but that's how it _feels_."

"You should have told me."

"Told you what? That I don't want you to date other guys but I'm too messed up to date you myself right now?"

"Yes."

"That's not fair to you."

"Isn't it my choice?" Brennan reached out, covering his right hand with hers. "Look at me." Unable to refuse her, Booth turned his head. "I'll wait for you to figure it out, Booth."

"I can't ask you to do that, Bones. I'm not sure how long it will take."

"You're not asking, I'm offering. But if it will make you feel better, let's put a deadline on it. I won't date other guys for six months. In six months, we'll reconsider."

"If you change your mind, Bones, you can tell me, OK?"

"OK."

For the first time that night, Booth smiled. "I guess I should get you to Angela's."

Brennan smiled back. "I'll call her and tell her I'm not coming. Let's go to the diner. You can try to talk me into eating pie again."

Booth put the car in gear and merged with the traffic. As soon as it was safe, he pulled a u-turn and headed back in towards the diner. "It's good, Bones. They make pies without fruit, you know. You should try one."

* * *

**Suggestions for L? **


	12. Lonely

**Note:** Because everyone else is doing it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! As always, I loved reading your thoughts.

**L words: **

Loch, Lochaber axe, Lachan, love, llama, lasagna, lost, lend, late, letter, lie, lonely, longing, lottery, lunch, loyal, log, leg, lag, listless, loathsome, laconic, limp, limbo, leak, legos, lingo, laughter, labor, Lincoln,

**Title: Lonely**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them

* * *

By the time Brennan got home, she was exhausted. She had left her apartment at 6:45 that morning to meet her agent for an early breakfast meeting to discuss an offer for her first book. From there, she had gone to work, where she had reviewed some x-rays from the FBI, examined some remains found by hikers, supervised Zach's reconstruction of a skull, and reviewed some DNA results from a previous case. Lunch was a sandwich eaten in the car on the way to the graduate level seminar she was teaching. As the afternoon stretched into evening, she had examined another set of remains, reviewed Zach's report on the morning's examination, and sent off more samples for testing.

By the time she left the lab, it was well after the normal quitting time. She walked into her apartment, looking forward to a quiet bubble bath before she prepared her lesson plan for the next seminar. The last thing she wanted to see was her boyfriend and his friends sitting on the couch playing video games.

She set her laptop bag down and dropped her keys on the table by the door, glaring at the back of Pete's head as she made her way to the bathroom. She adjusted the temperature of the water and added some bubbles. As she waited for the tub to fill, she rolled her shoulders and stretched, trying to work out some of the tension that had accumulated during her busy day.

When the tub was sufficiently full, she dropped her clothes on the floor and stepped in, lying back to let the water wash over her. As some of the tension drained from her muscles, her mind wandered to the x-rays she had examined that morning. She was pleased with her work. After all, how many people would be able to provide a description of a murderer based on looking at the victim's x-rays? Knowing that her work would help catch a criminal made her work feel important and gave her the inspiration to keep putting in the long hours her job demanded. She wondered how long it would take the FBI to catch the perpetrator.

She had spent her life always feeling a little bit different than her peers. Originally, she had been drawn to anthropology in a desperate attempt to understand how people thought and acted, hoping it would help her connect. When she had the chance to examine ancient remains, she was fascinated by how much could be learned from people who had died hundreds and thousands of years ago. From there, she began to use her skills to help recent victims of crimes, and eventually became a qualified forensic anthropologist.

Ironically, her decision to study anthropology to learn how to connect with people resulted in her becoming more isolated. After all, many people don't want to be around people who examine human remains for a living.

Pete didn't mind, though. He had his own demanding career as a theoretical physicist, and although he wasn't terribly interested in what she did all day, he didn't think less of her because of it. They had dated for a while, then moved in together. Brennan had to admit that she had hoped that sharing her life with someone would make her less lonely. It hadn't worked out that way. Lying in the tub while listening to the sounds of Pete with his friends, Brennan faced the fact that it sometimes made her feel more lonely than ever.

As Brennan drained the water from the tub and rinsed off the bubbles, it occurred to her – she had never heard back from her contact at the FBI after she had sent over the report on her findings. Resolving to get in touch with him, she wrapped herself in a robe and grabbed her laptop case from the entrance way.

She grabbed a brush from the bedroom on her way to the study and brushed her hair as she waited for her laptop to boot. When it finally finished booting, she logged in to the Jeffersonian and checked her e-mail. She was right – there had been no reply. She found her contact's number and picked up the phone to call.

She waited impatiently as the phone rang. She started talking as soon as it was picked up with a brusque "Booth".

"Agent Booth? This is Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian institution. I just wanted to find out if you received my report. Have you caught the killer yet?"

She heard a sigh. "Look, _Bones_, we're working on it. You know, using good, old-fashioned police work? I know you're some sort of genius, but no one can tell me _anything _useful about a murderer from looking at an x-ray. Now you go back to your skeletons and let us do our jobs. I'll call you when we catch the guy."

There was a click, and the line went dead.

Brennan sat there, stunned that he would have the _nerve_ to hang up on her, especially after disregarding all of her hard work. Finally, she hung up the phone and walked slowly into the bedroom. Abandoning the idea of working on her lesson plan, she pulled on her pajamas and climbed into bed.

One thing was sure. She'd never work with Agent Booth again.

* * *

**In case it wasn't clear, this one was set when they first met – before the pilot. I hope most of you figured that out.**

**Suggestions for M? **


	13. Mother

**Note:** So Wednesday night I was sitting here in my skull & crossbones socks, and … then I found out Global wasn't airing Bones until Thursday. It was very, very sad. :(

This one is set in the future. You'll figure it out.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! As always, I loved reading your thoughts.

**M words: **

Money, moonshine, Mexico, muscles, mature rating, mother, massacre, meatloaf, macaroni & cheese, million, minor, morbid, master, muse, maybe, Manhattan, make, more, math, memory, magenta, maroon, Montenegro, maybe, magical, magic, miss, mister, mean, mop, many, marriage, m&ms, muppets, mop, mindless, monorail, marionette, monogram, monolith, marzipan, monster, mist, money, Mickey, mud

**Title: Mother**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them

* * *

You know how you always end up late for work on days when you wake up early? This was one of those days.

I had woken up _really _early. Since I had spent the night alone, it seemed like my best option was to work on my latest painting. I got up, threw on my painting clothes, and started to work. I didn't expect much, but things just started to flow. By the time I looked at the clock, I was late. If I had left right then, I still would have been late for work, so I called Cam to tell her I'd be in late and jumped in the shower.

I got to work about an hour later than usual. Luckily, we put in so much extra time when we have a critical case that no one cares if we take an hour or two when things are a little slower.

Believe me, this week had been _slow_.

I stopped by my office to drop off my coat and bag, then headed up to the lounge to get a cup of coffee. No one was around, so I headed back down to my office and turned on my computer.

My e-mail contained the usual assortment of e-mails that come with working for a big company. You know, notices about fire drills and power outages, newsletters from executives, reminders to lock up sensitive documents. There were no indications that we had a case. The only other e-mail was from Hodgins, and read – in its entirety – "I know something you don't know."

Mentally reviewing the ways I could make him pay if this turned out to be something involving insects, I grabbed my coffee and headed over to his office. On the way, I passed Wendell and Brennan, who were peering at some old bones on the platform. I called out "good morning" as I passed them and got a distracted wave from Wendell in return.

I knocked on the door frame, then walked in to Hodgins's office. I pulled up his guest chair and sat down, placing my coffee on the desk. "Hey, Jack. What's up?"

He face lit up with that grin he gets when he's doing something he thinks is really cool. "I worked late last night."

"Hodgins, we haven't had anything critical to work on in a week. Why on earth did you work late?"

He grinned, rocking back on his heels. "Well, OK, I wasn't _working_, I was racing beetles with the new intern. The point is, I was here late."

"OK. You were here late. So what?"

"So …" He drew the word out as long as possible. "I was here when Dr. Brennan left."

Now I was annoyed. "She said she was leaving at 6. How long did she stay?"

He was bursting with barely-contained excitement. "Booth dragged here out of here around 6:30."

I didn't get it. "So what? That happens two or three times a week, especially when there are no active cases."

"So, she was on the platform when he got here. He walked in, put his arms around her, and said, 'Bones, let's go. You need to eat.'"

"So _what_, Hodgins? They've been dating for a couple of months now. And he's always trying to get her to leave work early. I don't think he likes eating alone."

He nodded, still grinning. "She didn't argue. She just packed up the bones she was working on and got her coat."

"Maybe she was hungry."

"I'm not even at the _good_ part, Angie."

I drummed my fingers on the desk. "Get to the point, Hodgins."

"Right. So they're talking when she walks out of her office. I couldn't hear what she said, but he put his arm around her and said, 'Don't worry, Bones. You'll be a great mom.' She kind of leaned against him and said something, and he did one of those one-armed hugs? You know, when you pull someone against you while you're standing side to side? Anyway, _he_ said, 'Come on, let's get the two of you some food.'"

"_What?" _I was stunned.

Hodgin's cat-with-a-mouth-full-of-canary grin didn't falter. "I _know_. This is huge!"

I didn't know how to feel. I was simultaneously excited – my best friend was having a _baby_ – and hurt – why hadn't she told me? I could feel tears welling in my eyes. Jack must have noticed, because he said, "Ange? This is good, right? I thought you'd be happy."

I tried to explain, but it was hard to talk without being overcome with tears. _I_ didn't even know if they were happy tears or sad tears. "I … it's just … she didn't _tell_ me, Jack. And yet it's so wonderful. I just don't know how to feel."

Hodgins reached out, pulling me to my feet and into a hug. "Oh, Angie, I'm sure she wanted to tell you. They're probably just waiting until the first three months are up. You don't tell people before that, right? Besides, I could have misunderstood. If Dr. B knew what we were talking about, she'd tell us we were jumping to conclusions."

I laughed through my tears, grateful for the quiet support of his arms around me. "You're right, Hodgins. So what should I do? Should I tell her we know?"

"I'd say just wait. This is going to mean big changes for her. Give her time to adjust before she has to deal with everyone knowing. What do you think?"

I pulled back and looked him in the eye. "You're right. I'll wait. It might _kill_ me, but I'll wait. Thanks, Hodgins."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for. Office gossip and a shoulder to cry on."

"I know. Really, thanks."

I grabbed my coffee and turned to head back to my office. As I walked out the door, he called after me, "Ange? If today is as quiet as yesterday, I've got an experiment I'd like to try. Want to help?"

I laughed. "No way, Jack. I'm not falling for that again. I still haven't forgiven you for destroying my favorite pair of shoes in your last experiment."

I looked back at his familiar, laughing face and headed to my office to find a way to fill the rest of my day. Surely you must be able to shop for baby clothes online, right?

* * *

**Suggestions for N? **


	14. Night

**Note:** I hope this one makes sense. I've been thinking about this format since the "Are You Ready to Fight" days, but it didn't really come together until now.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! As always, I loved reading your thoughts. (Apparently, you like fics where Booth & Brennan are together. I'm _shocked_, I tell you.)

**N words: **

Newborn, nausea, neonate, nightmare, nightcap, new, neglected, nevermind, never, nearsighted, nano, nugget, necrophilia, Neanderthal, New Orleans, newspaper, necessary, nibble, neutral, never, night, number, November, nitrogen, noodles, nurture, nature, naked, nice, necking, net, needle, needless, New Zealand, neck, nook, nookie, never, not, no, nit, nat, Norway, nada, nope, nah nah, naughty, narcissistic, natural, nothing

**Title: Night**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them

* * *

**09:31 Booth:** Bones, you there?

**10:05 Dr. T. Brennan: **Sorry, Booth, I was examining some bones from modular bone storage. I'm here now.

**10:06 Booth: **Great, Bones. Look, I have a conference at Parker's school. I have to reschedule our session with Sweets this afternoon. How is tomorrow for you?

**10:06 Dr. T. Brennan:** Staff meeting tomorrow morning, but tomorrow afternoon is OK.

**10:07 Booth: **OK. I will call Sweets to reschedule and let you know.

**10:14 Booth:** Bones? Tomorrow at 4:30. That work for you? He was available at 2 as well, but this way we can go for dinner afterwards. If we met with him at 2, I figured you'd get busy with bones and forget about dinner.

**10:15 Dr. T. Brennan: **4:30 is OK. I didn't realize we had dinner plans tomorrow.

**10:15 Booth: **Of _course_ we have dinner plans tomorrow, Bones, it's our anniversary.

**10:15 Dr. T. Brennan:** Anniversary? What anniversary? We only started dating three and a half weeks ago. We haven't even had sex yet.

**10:15 Booth: **I know that, Bones, but as of tomorrow, we have been partners for 6 years.

**10:16 Dr. T. Brennan:** Oh. Really?

**10:16 Booth: **Really. So be ready, we're going out to celebrate.

**10:16 Dr. T. Brennan: **Where are we going?

**10:16 Booth: **It's a surprise.

**10:16 Dr. T. Brennan: **No, really, where are we going?

**10:17 Booth: **You'll find out tomorrow.

**12:43 Dr. T. Brennan:**__Angela says that an anniversary dinner is a big deal. She says I need to know where we're going so that I know how to dress.

**12:47 Booth: **Don't worry about it, Bones. Just wear whatever you're wearing to work.

**12:48 Dr. T. Brennan: **I really think I would be better prepared if I knew what to expect.

**12:48 Booth: **There's no need, Bones. It'll just be you, me, and a night to remember.

**12:48 Dr. T. Brennan: **Are we _finally_ going to have sex?

**12:48 Booth: **It's not about _sex_, Bones. It's about you and me celebrating our partnership.

**12:48 Dr. T. Brennan: **So … no sex, then?

**12:49 Booth: **Just be ready for dinner tomorrow night.

**15:30 Dr. T. Brennan: **We don't have any plans for tonight, do we?

**15:31 Booth: **Not really. Want to grab some food at the diner?

**15:31 Dr. T. Brennan: **Angela wants to go shopping. She says I need some sexy lingerie for tomorrow.

**15:35 Dr. T. Brennan: **Booth? Are you there?

**15:35 Booth: **Sorry, Bones, I got a little distracted.

**15:35 Dr. T. Brennan: **Because I'm going lingerie shopping with Angela? Do you have any particular likes I should keep in mind? You are planning to have sex with me _sometime_, aren't you?

**15:35 Booth: **Of course I am, Bones. I just don't want to rush things. I want our first time to be special.

**15:36 Dr. T. Brennan: **An anniversary dinner is special.

**15:38 Booth: **Blue. Tell Angela blue, like your eyes.

**15:38 Dr. T. Brennan: **OK, I'lkl;sdjgadkjh

**15:38 Dr. T. Brennan: **Sorry, Hodgins dropped a container on the platform and Angela screamed. I'll talk to you later.

**16:40 Dr. T. Brennan: **Angela says I need to get you an anniversary gift. Are you getting me something?

**16:41 Booth: **You don't need to get me a gift, Bones.

**16:41 Dr. T. Brennan: **You didn't answer my question.

**16:41 Booth: **I might have gotten you something, but you don't need to get me anything.

**16:42 Dr. T. Brennan: **I'll get you something, Booth. Our partnership is important to me.

**16:42 Dr. T. Brennan: **I have to go, Angela is pulling on my arm. I'll call you when I get home.

* * *

**(Everyone figured out that this is an instant messaging conversation, right?)**

**Suggestions for O? **


	15. Ogle

**Note:** This is a longer one. I promise, Booth isn't married in it. (I make no such promises about Brennan.) (But I should probably tell you that this one is a continuation of Night.)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! As always, I loved reading your thoughts (and this one would never have happened if it weren't for the reviews asking for a continuation of the last one).

**O words: **

Octomom, octopus, oxygen, oranges, orange juice, opposite, organ, ovaries, organism, orphan, ocular, oops, over, original, ours, owner, omelettes, orgasmic, overnight, OMG, ogle, ominous, overly, open, o'clock, omgizzles, oh, o, on, onto, or, ore, oar, origami, orange, official, obvious, office, other-worldly, orangutan

**Title: Ogle**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them

* * *

I like my job.

The last guy I dated looked down on me because I work retail. He didn't last long. Sure, the pay's not the greatest and I have to spend a lot of time on my feet, but I think that what I do is important.

You see, I help women feel pretty. I give them confidence. How do I do that? I sell lingerie. You see, I take pride in making sure that the lingerie I sell fits properly and makes the wearer look like a million bucks. I'm kind of a fairy godmother – except that I don't provide the gown, I just provide what goes under it.

Sure, it's not digging a well or fighting a fire or performing heart surgery, but the way I see it, I'm making the world a better place in my own way.

I work at a little shop in a trendy area, and we depend heavily on foot traffic. This afternoon was grey and rainy, so business was slow. That gave me a chance to tidy the displays, reorganize the stock room, and catch up on my co-worker Kate's life. She was in the middle of telling me about the weekend getaway her boyfriend had surprised her with when the door opened and two women walked in.

I walked over and introduced myself, like I always do, and learned that their names were Tempe and Angela and that they were looking for something special for Tempe to wear for her anniversary dinner.

I asked how long she and her husband had been married. I mean, it's the obvious question, right? I was a little confused when she explained that it was her _work_ anniversary. I mean, who needs new lingerie for a _work anniversary?_

By the time the three of us were in a changing room, Angela had explained the whole story. Apparently, Tempe had started working with her partner almost six years ago. A few weeks ago, they started dating. Tomorrow was the sixth year anniversary of the day they became partners.

As Tempe removed her shirt so that I could measure her to find the right size, she explained that they hadn't had sex yet because her partner wanted it to be special. She was planning tomorrow to be the night. Angela rolled her eyes and said "Because _six years _is long enough to wait."

I brought a bunch of different bras in for Tempe to try. As she did, Angela kept us entertained with stories of Tempe and her man. She was in the middle of a story about them joining the circus when Tempe put on a pale blue bra. It fit _perfectly_.

Angela smiled. "That's it, sweetie. He did say blue."

Tempe looked at her reflection in the mirror and nodded. "This is it."

I wrapped up the bra and matching panties and they were on their way. Proud of being able to help Tempe prepare for her special date, I put away the rejected lingerie and prepared to help the next customer.

* * *

I had to admit that I had enjoyed our shopping trip yesterday. Of course, that was all due to Angela. Somehow, when I'm with her I don't feel like the awkward, geeky girl I was. Well, am, I guess. I know a lot of people think I'm odd. Angela doesn't care that I'm not like everyone else, though. She knows who I really am.

So does Booth.

I know a lot of people don't understand my relationship with him. They didn't understand why we weren't dating or having sex. They saw him ogle me – or me ogle him – and wondered why we didn't just jump each other. I understood, though. What we _did_ have was too important to risk until we were sure.

I'm sure now.

Not sure that our relationship will work out; I know from experience that a lot of times relationships that you thought would last forever simply don't. What I'm sure about is that we're both ready: ready to put each other first; ready to work our way through difficulties; ready to accept and respect our differences.

Tonight at dinner we will celebrate how far we've come since we first met. Later, we'll celebrate a new step in our relationship.

Booth said I shouldn't dress up for dinner, but I have to admit that when I chose my clothes for work this morning, I chose a dress I know he appreciates. It's still professional, of course – especially with this blazer over top of it – but it makes me feel pretty.

The lingerie I bought yesterday definitely helps.

I'm a little nervous – this is a new step for us – but I trust him and I'm _so_ ready. For years, he's been talking about sex – well, making love – like it's a magical experience that brings you closer to your partner. That hasn't always been _my _experience, but I hope that's how it is for us.

I can't wait.

* * *

When we first met, I couldn't _stand_ her. I mean, she was infuriating. She constantly tried to prove me wrong, she argued with _everything _I said, and she implied that I didn't know how to do my job.

I didn't want to admit it at first, but having to prove myself to her made me better at my job. I mean, I was good before, but together we're amazing.

It didn't take long before I realized that her cold, unfeeling exterior was just a shell to hide how much she cares, how much each case hurts her. I think I started thawing towards her as soon as I figured that out.

We started as adversaries, we became partners, we grew into friends, and now we're becoming lovers. It took me six years to work up the courage to ask her out. I think deep down I expected her to reject me – you know, to tell me that we can't get involved because we work together or that I'm not her type. She didn't, though. She said yes. I think I'll remember the way she smiled at me for the rest of my life.

God, she's gorgeous.

Tonight at dinner I couldn't stop staring at her, soaking up the way she laughs and smiles like a plant exposed to sunshine for the first time. She accused me of ogling her, but she was wrong. Ogling is all about seeing the person's exterior and not bothering to care about the person inside. I was admiring the person she is, both inside and out.

I love her so much.

Tonight we're going to make love for the first time. I know she thinks about sex as a biological need, something people do because it feels good. I'm hoping I can show her how much better it is when you're with someone you love.

I'm a little nervous. I've wanted her for _so long_. I'm beginning to believe that she's wanted me just as long. What if I don't live up to her expectations?

As I turn off the car and walk around to open her door, I realize that I'm being silly. There's nothing I want more than to make this the most meaningful sexual encounter of her life, to show her how much I love her. I can do that.

I wonder if she bought blue lingerie.

Surprisingly, she waits for me to open her door without even lecturing me on how she's capable of doing it herself. Instead, she reaches out to take my hand with a smile that lights me up inside.

By the time we reach her apartment, my arm is around her. As soon as the door shuts behind us, she's in my arms and her lips are on mine.

I used to think that our first time would be full of passion and anger and fear, that something would happen that would cause us to snap and we'd tear each other's clothes off.

This is tender and loving and somuch better.

We explore each other's bodies, learning how to please each other. I've thought I was in love before, but those feelings weren't nearly as strong as the ones I feel for the amazing woman in my arms.

The only thing that could top the sight of her in her blue lingerie – knowing that she picked it because she knew I'd like it – is the sight of her without it.

What did I ever do to deserve this?

* * *

**Suggestions for P? **


	16. Pink

**Note:** The last couple of days have been busy (and today will continue to be busy) but I managed to get this one done. I hope you enjoy it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! As always, I loved reading your thoughts.

**P words: **

Precious, principle, princess, prized, purpose, proposal, puppy, ping-pong, poke'mon, pink, pollen, particulates, pesticides, pests, pants, peanuts, peppermint, puddles, pink, purple, private, picture, pineapple, palimpsest-manuscript, parents, piano, petite, platypus, purity, puppy, peace, perfect, prince, precious

**Title: Pink**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them

* * *

I've been a mom for two years now. Well, two years, plus the two years when she was a child.

It's hard to believe that the confident, independent young woman I know now is the same little girl who always wanted to wear pink and wanted to be a vet or a ballet dancer when she grew up.

I missed _so much_.

I wanted to stay part of her life, but I didn't want to hold her back from loving her step-mother once her father remarried.

He never did, and Michelle and I missed a lot of years together. I wasn't there when she won the spelling bee, or graduated from elementary school, or worried about getting lost in her new high school. I missed her first crush and her first date. When she broke her leg in the fourth grade, I didn't know about it. I missed the Christmas when she _really_ wanted Santa to bring her a baby brother.

For a long time, I walked around feeling like a piece of me was missing. Finally, I moved to New York, hoping that I'd start to heal when I didn't have to worry about running into her at the grocery store or the mall.

I will never be the person I was before I became part of her family, but the gaping wound in my heart began to heal while I was gone.

When I realized her father was dead – murdered – I _had_ to be the one to tell her, to comfort her. When I thought she'd forgotten me, that scarred wound in my heart ached even as I was glad that she hadn't been as badly hurt as I had been.

Of course, that was a lie – she _did _remember, and eventually she agreed to live with me. We both mourned her father, but she was too young to live on her own, and moving in with relatives would mean leaving everything she knew behind. Besides, I _wanted _a second chance to be her mom.

It was a big adjustment – I had lived alone for a long time, and she hadn't had a mother in years. I caught her smoking and worried about whether she was sleeping with her boyfriend. I grounded her when her grades dropped. She caught me smoking and called me a hypocrite. I yelled at her about cleaning her room. We spent holidays and birthdays together. We became a family.

I can't remember what my life was like without her in it.

She leaves for college in the morning. I know I have to let her go – let her grow up, explore new worlds, figure out who she is. That's what kids are supposed to do, right? I just wish she could do it while sleeping safely in the room down the hall.

I'm being ridiculous. I know I have to let her go – let her date inappropriate boys, go to crazy college parties, figure out how to live on a budget and take classes that open up new worlds to her.

The house is going to feel _so empty_.

I used to like living alone. I could be as messy (or as tidy) as I wanted. I always got to choose the channel on the TV. I could cry at sappy movies or listen to the same song twenty times in a row. I could go out for the evening – or the night – and not have to consult anyone else.

When Michelle moved in, it took a while to get used to having someone else around. It didn't take long before I _liked_ having someone to be responsible for – and to.

That ends tomorrow.

She's filled with all the emotions that you'd expect – excitement about this big new world opening before her, nervousness about having a roommate she's never met, worry about keeping up with college-level classes, fear that she won't make friends.

She'll be back, of course, for Thanksgiving and school breaks and summers. She'll call me – or, if she doesn't, I'll call her.

It won't be the same.

At least Booth insisted that I have company on the drive up there – and, more importantly, on the drive back. He can't make the trip – the baby is due any day – so he asked (or blackmailed) Jared into going with me. Jared's a good choice – he'll drive on the way home, and he won't hold my tears against me.

When we get back, Angela (and maybe Dr. Brennan) are coming over for a "girl's night". The next day, I'm meeting two more friends for brunch, followed by a shopping trip.

I'm hoping keeping busy will help.

I'll survive, of course. I'll adjust to not knowing where Michelle is every minute of the day. I'll figure out how to live alone again. It'll just take some time.

I'm lucky I have good friends who will support me while I figure it out.

* * *

**Suggestions for Q? **


	17. Queen Of The Lab

**Note:** I really hope the next one is light and fluffy. Sometimes I miss making Booth and Brennan fight over silly things.

This one is – well, let's go with different. I'm not sure how I feel about it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed (especially the anonymous reviewers – I can't reply, but I very much appreciate hearing what you thought)!

**Q words: **

Quite, quiet, Quinn, quilt, quarry, queer, query, quintessential, quit, queen, quip, quill, queue, quintuplets, Queensland, quail, quiver, quaver, quotient, queasy, quarters, quack, quest, questions, qualifications, quick, quantify, question

**Title: Queen (of the lab)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them

* * *

On a typical Saturday morning, the lab was quiet. Sure, there might be the odd person in catching up on work, but for the most part it would be deserted and still.

This wasn't a typical Saturday. Despite the fact that it was a beautiful day – the kind of spring day where you just want to be outside – the medico-legal lab at the Jeffersonian was filled with tense, worried people.

Hodgins huddled over a microscope, muttering to himself and occasionally slamming his fist on the desk in frustration. Angela stood off to the side, ready to leap into action at a moment's notice but unsure how she could help. Brennan was tense and focused as she examined the bones yet again. Outside the glass doors, Cam paced back and forth, a cell phone to her ear as she argued with yet another deputy director of the FBI about keeping her team informed.

Finally, Angela took a deep breath and walked onto the platform. "Sweetie? You need to take a break. You've been staring at those bones for 5 hours."

"Someone has _Booth_, Angela. I can't take a break until we figure out where he is.", Brennan snapped.

Angela reached out, touching Brennan's arm. "Bren, I _know_. Believe me, I want to find Booth too, but you need to come with me. Cam had sandwiches brought in. Let's go up to the lounge, get something to eat, and then you can come back down here and figure it out. You need some perspective – and you need to take care of yourself. You won't be any good to Booth if you collapse."

Brennan sat down the bone she was examining and sighed. "You're right, Ange, I'm sorry. I'll take a quick break."

Brennan removed her gloves and they headed up to the lounge. As they walked past Hodgins, Angela looked over at him. "You should take a break too, you know."

Hodgins glanced up quickly, saying, "I'll be up in a couple of minutes, I just want to finish this."

Angela and Brennan went up the stairs and chose their sandwiches and drinks from the fridge before sitting on one of the couches. They ate in silence, too worried to make small talk.

They were almost finished their food when they heard the shout "Dr. Brennan!"

They glanced at each other and bolted for the stairs.

When they got to the platform, Hodgins explained, "The particulates, the chemicals, they seem to be from a petrochemical plant. There's a likely-looking plant in Northern Virginia – but the pollen is from a plant that's only found in central Maryland. I don't know what that means."

Brennan thought for a couple of seconds then said, "I do." She stripped off her lab coat and bolted for the door, almost knocking Cam over as she raced by.

When Cam regained her balance, she turned to look over at the platform, where Angela and Hodgins were still standing, stunned. She hung up her call and rushed in, asking, "Where is Dr. Brennan going? Does she know where Booth is?"

"I think she must, Cam, but she didn't say where he is.", Angela answered.

Taking charge, Cam said, "OK. Let's start at the beginning. What got her to go rushing off?"

All eyes turned to Hodgins, who said, "Petrochemical plant in Northern Virginia plus a plant that only grows in central Maryland."

"OK. Think, people. What's the connection?"

At the blank stares on Hodgins and Angela's faces, Cam reached for the file sitting on the desk. She opened it up and started flipping through the pages of case notes, hoping to find _something _that would connect the two pieces of information they had. It was slow work and she didn't want to skim, afraid she'd miss the critical piece of information. The second page from the end held the answer – the victim's brother-in-law worked and a petrochemical plant and had inherited a farmhouse in Maryland.

Cam opened her cell phone and started dialing. When her counterpart at the FBI answered with a weary "Dr. Saroyan, I'll _call _you when we know something more about Agent Booth", she started talking, quickly sharing the information she had that could pinpoint Booth's location.

* * *

Brennan had immediately realized that the brother-in-law was likely the person who had Booth. She knew, however, that she couldn't rescue him by herself.

As she left the Jeffersonian, she was already on the phone to Andrew. He was eager to help, and promised to send agents out to Booth's probable location immediately.

Brennan, however, wasn't willing to sit around and wait.

Brennan had to admit that she had driven like someone possessed on her way to the farmhouse. She concentrated intently on the road, determined not to let her fear and anger take control.

She pulled to a stop a half a mile away from the house, afraid to get to close for fear that Booth's kidnapper would injure or kill him. Grabbing her gun and the first aid kit from her car, she got out of the car, ready to start the trek through the woods. Before she was able to start, though, two FBI vehicles pulled up behind her, lights flashing. After agreeing to stay behind when they reached the farmhouse, she was allowed to join them.

Grateful for her field experience, she followed the FBI agents as they kept away from the road, trying to minimize the chances of being seen or heard. Finally, they were within sight of the farmhouse.

The agent-in-charge quickly surveyed the house and came up with the plan. The agents surrounded the house and, at a signal from the agent-in-charge, entered the house.

Time slowed to a crawl as Brennan waited to see what they had found. Was Booth there? Was he still alive? She desperately wanted to enter the house, but she was afraid that doing so would put Booth in more danger, so she stayed in the woods, waiting.

Finally, one of the agents came to the front door and called out. "Dr. Brennan? The house is secure. You can come in now."

Brennan entered the house to find the brother-in-law and another man handcuffed and in the custody of the agents. Booth was sitting in a kitchen chair insisting that he was fine while an agent bandaged the abrasions on his wrists. He looked up and said, "Hey, Bones. Glad you could stop by."

Relieved that he was OK, Brennan walked over and, mindful of the room full of agents, put her hand on his arm. "I'm glad you're OK, Booth."

* * *

Brennan drove Booth back to the FBI building and waited while he gave his statement. When he was done, they headed off to a pub to get some food and let the rest of the squints see for themselves that he was OK.

As they ate, Brennan caught herself staring at Booth, unable to fully believe that he was safe. Every time she did, she immediately looked away, not wanting anyone else to realize how relieved she really was.

Eventually, the conversation turned to the forensics that had allowed them to locate him. Angela explained, "We were pretty worried until Hodgins identified the samples pointing to central Maryland and the petrochemical plant in Virginia."

Hodgins raised his glass. "Yup. King of the lab, baby."

Cam replied, "Yes, but you didn't know what that meant. It was Dr. Brennan who figured out who had Booth."

Booth smiled across the table. "I guess that makes you Queen of the Lab, Bones."

Brennan smiled. "I guess so, Booth."

Suddenly realizing how tired she was, she stood. "I'm going to head home. I'll see you all on Monday. Booth, do you need a ride?"

Throwing his money down on the table, Booth stood as well. "Yeah, Bones. You know what, it's my turn to drive. Besides, I have a feeling I've had more sleep over the past couple of days than you have."

Under normal conditions, Brennan would have argued, but she had to admit that it was probably safer to let Booth drive. "OK. You can drive this time."

Booth's hand made its way to her lower back as they walked out of the pub.

As the squints watched them leave, Angela had to ask, "Did she say she'd let him drive?"

* * *

**Suggestions for R? Who would you like to hear from? **


	18. Rubik's Cube

**Note:** Sorry for the delay – this one took a while, then I had trouble uploading.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed (especially to those of you who reviewed when all the alerts were broken – that seems to be fixed now)!

**R words: **

Rangers, roses, remains, ruffles, rum, ruse, rappelling, revelation, romance, Russ, radio, roll call, ride, river, rain, rest, risky, rule, red, rudimentary, resilient, request, raptor, rad, rendezvous, ritual, Rubik's cube, rhino, racecars, reaction time, rage, radial, rancor, remnants, rabbit, realistic, red, roar, rape, ride, ridge, rose, road, rambutan, rancid, randy

**Title: Rubik's Cube**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them

* * *

I worked hard for my degrees. Yeah, I have more than one. I took classes. I wrote papers. I did clinical practicums. I defended my dissertation. I'm a competent professional.

Why do those two always make me feel like the geeky kid who didn't really fit in?

Take yesterday's therapy session. Some people would take advantage of counseling during work hours to learn how to better relate to their colleagues and thus do their jobs more effectively. Not these two.

Well, I guess they do learn how to relate to _each other_ better, but that's only because they spend their sessions ganging up on me.

Of course, their _real_ issues don't get resolved, and believe me, those two have issues. Their colleague turned out to be the apprentice to a serial killer – they both still feel guilty about that. He arrested her father – for _murder_, mind you. They've both shot people during cases, even though she's not actually authorized to carry a gun. He dated her boss. She dated his friend, his brother, and then his boss. She asked him to father her child. He had brain surgery after months of hallucinations.

And let's not forget the big one – they're in love with each other. They may not _recognize _it, but it's there, and when they figure it out, it's going to be mega-weird for both of them – especially if they do their usual thing and refuse to talk about it. I mean, they're great people, but they've both been hurt many times in the past. I don't think either of them thinks they're good enough for the other.

You know, therapy can help with self-esteem issues. Of course, that's if you_ cooperate _with your therapist instead of deflecting questions, taking phone calls, and claiming you have to leave early because of a case.

Yesterday they didn't leave early, and their phones didn't ring. There was some serious deflecting happening, but that's normal. When they do that, I just try to out-maneuver them – get them busy deflecting one line of questions and then BAM! hit them with something they weren't expecting.

I had been asking them about their teamwork on a recent case. I was getting the usual answers – "We worked quite effectively as usual." and "We're solid, kid." – so I changed tactics – I asked Dr. Brennan how she felt about Deputy Director Hacker's attempted rescue during the case where the men in black wouldn't let us leave the lab.

As soon as I asked that question, Booth jumped off the couch like he had suddenly discovered it was on fire. He started pacing my office and ended up at my desk. Now, I keep a few toys around. I find with some clients it helps to keep their hands busy. Anyway, he picked up my Rubik's cube. I've had it for a while, and various clients have played with it enough that it's not easy to solve anymore.

Before Dr. Brennan could answer my question, Booth was talking. "Why do you have one of these, Sweets? This thing was invented before you were born."

I tried to shut him down before he could derail my discussion with Dr. Brennan. "Agent Booth, I find the toys helpful in my work. Now if you don't mind, I asked Dr. Brennan a question."

I should have known better- that _never_ works. Naturally, he kept talking. "I don't see how giving your patients an unsolvable problem helps you shrink heads, Sweets."

Naturally, Dr. Brennan took that as a challenge. "It's not unsolvable, Booth."

"Come on, Bones. You'd have to be some kind of genius to solve one of these."

"I _am_ some kind of genius. When I was a kid, I could solve one of those in under five minutes."

Booth handed over the toy. "Really? OK, let's see you do your thing, Bones."

Dr. Brennan smiled at him and took a careful look at the cube, then started turning it. Booth watched, entranced, as her fingers danced over the cube. She wasn't exaggerating – before long, the colors were properly aligned. It was _awesome_. I mean, I'm smart, but my brain isn't good with that kind of puzzle. I'm more of a people person, you know?

Not _these _people, though. When I'm with them, I feel invisible at least half the time. When Dr. Brennan solved the puzzle, Agent Booth was gazing at her with a look that told me I might as well not have been in the room. Why can't she _see _it?

Of course, if she could – if _they _could – I probably wouldn't be needed.

Since they couldn't use the toy as a distraction anymore, I tried to bring them back to the topic at hand. "Dr. Brennan? I believe we were discussing Deputy Director Hacker's rescue attempt?"

Booth made a big show of looking at his watch before saying, "Hey, Bones, it looks like our time is up. Lunch?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet before saying, "We don't want to mess up your schedule, Sweets. We'll see you next week."

They walked out, his hand at the small of her back as usual.

I wonder if he knows that his refusal to talk about his boss's relationship with his partner tells me more than I'd find out if she answered my question?

* * *

**Suggestions for S? Who would you like to hear from? **


	19. Soapy

**Note:** Am I the only one who can't upload documents? I'm having to cut and paste into an existing document. It's confusing.

This one is set in the past – it's a scene we never saw. (Sorry about that – this was almost the last one, but I wanted something lighter for R. This one is not a fluffy one. No one's married, though. That's good, right?)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**S words: **

Sugar, sand, skull, sphenoid, scaphoid, suspicious, strong, sigh, soft, standard, sweet, Sweets, sleazy, silly, soapy, sneeze, sarcastic, suture, socks, snake, stark naked, silly, snazzy, simple, straight, snide, smile, simper, Saturn, sister, source, serenade, suspect, secret, Seeley, sun, studly, stallion, sandwich, salad, Superman, slap, Saturday, superior, Switzerland, Snuggies

**Title: Soapy**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them

* * *

Brennan sat stiffly in the uncomfortable chair. She wasn't alone – she was, in fact, surrounded by friends – but she couldn't deal with any of them right now. Instead, she concentrated on counting the ceiling tiles. She had reached three hundred and seven when someone sat down beside her.

He perched on the edge of the chair and said, "Sweetheart?"

Distracted from her self-imposed task, Brennan turned to look at him. "What are you doing here, Dad?"

"The bug guy called me."

"I'm fine, Dad. You didn't need to come down here." With that, Brennan turned her attention back to the ceiling tiles. She had lost her place and decided it would be more efficient to start over.

She was dragged back into the conversation when Max reached out, putting his hand on her arm. "Tempe, you're covered in blood."

Brennan turned her head. "It's not my blood, Dad. I'm fine."

Deciding he should changed tactics, Max asked, "How's Booth?" He didn't miss the flicker of pain that crossed her face before she again covered her feelings with an emotionless mask.

"He's in surgery. The doctor's haven't told us anything else."

Brennan was expecting more questions about Booth, so she was surprised when Max asked, "Have you had anything to eat?"

"What? No, Dad, I'm not hungry."

Max stood. "Coffee, then. I'll go find us some coffee. But first, maybe you should wash up. Come on." He held out his hand, wordlessly urging her to stand.

Unable to find the words to argue, Brennan took his hand and stood. Max put his hand on her elbow and guided her to the public restroom just outside the waiting room.

Brennan looked in the mirror, finally understanding the looks she had been receiving from everyone she met. Her hands and forearms were covered in blood. She took a deep breath and began to wash her hands.

When the last swirl of soapy water had circled the drain, she dried her hands. Realizing there was nothing she could do about her blood-stained shirt, she opened the door to see Max waiting for her, two cups of coffee in his hands. He handed her one and said, "Let's go sit down. An old guy like me can't be expected to stand while his arresting officer has surgery."

Brennan was surprised to catch herself smiling as they walked back to join the rest of the team.

They sat down, Max's arm around his daughter. As they settled in to their seats, Max asked, "Do you want to talk about what happened?", fully expecting her to refuse.

To his surprise, she replied, "It was my fault, Dad. That bullet was meant for me."

Max stroked her hair, trying to provide what comfort he could as she spoke. "The woman who shot him … she was crazy. She thought she was in love with Booth and that I was getting between them so she tried to kill me. But Booth … he stood up and it hit him instead."

By this time, Brennan was crying, but she continued talking despite the tears. "He fell, and I tried to stop the bleeding, but there was _so much_ blood, Dad. The woman still had her gun and she was going to shoot again, so I grabbed Booth's gun and shot her. Cam … Cam tried to help but all we could do was wait for the ambulance."

Over his daughter's shoulder, Max could see her boss herding the rest of her friends out of the room in an obvious attempt to give them some privacy. Max pulled her closer. "It's not your fault, baby. You didn't shoot him. You did what you could to help. Now we just have to wait for the doctors to come out and tell us he'll be fine."

"You don't know that, Dad. He might not be fine. He might …" Brennan trailed off , unable to finish the thought.

Max sat there, his daughter in his arms, waiting. Eventually, her friends came back and Angela came over. "Bren? We brought you a sandwich."

As she spoke, Brennan sat up. As she pulled away from her father's loving arms, she wiped the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand. She smiled wanly at Angela. "Thanks, Ange. I'm just going to go to the bathroom and then I'll eat, OK?"

She walked back to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Angela looked at Max. "No news?"

Max shook his head. "Not yet. How bad do you think it is?"

Angela sighed. "Cam's pretty freaked out. I think it's bad."

"Damn."

"Yeah."

The bathroom door opened and Brennan walked out, her face freshly scrubbed. She walked over and sat down, accepting the sandwich that Angela handed her. She stared at it for a few seconds, then started eating, chewing carefully as if consuming the sandwich was a monotonous task to be completed.

Max accepted a sandwich from Angela as well. He took a bite then looked up at her. "Reminds me of the good old days in prison."

Angela attempted a smile and settled into the chair beside Brennan. "Mass produced food is always the same, isn't it."

The wait continued. Every once in a while, Angela would attempt to start a conversation, only to be met with monosyllabic replies from Brennan. Max tried to keep up his end of the conversation, but his concern for his daughter made it difficult for him to carry on a conversation with a virtual stranger.

It was well past midnight when the doctor appeared, asking for the family of Seeley Booth. Brennan was on her feet instantly. "That's me. Us, I mean. How is he?"

Luckily, Max was there to steady her when the doctor started with "I'm sorry to have to tell you this…"

* * *

**Suggestions for T? Who would you like to hear from? **


	20. Tea

**Note:** I decided to work in a bunch of these words. (Not all of them – that would be a very odd story.) See if you can spot them.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**T words: **

To, the, tenth, there, their, thump, thumb, tower, tumble, towards, turn, tummy, tomb, Tom, tickle, ten, Temperance, told, tell, Tamara Taylor, Tonka, tinker toy, tomboy, Ted, Todd, ton, Timmy, tiny, TJ Thyne, tomorrow, than, then, Tinkerbell, tsk, teehee, Taylor Swift, Taylor Lautner, tip, triangle, temple, timber, timbaland, Tom & Jerry, twelve, thirteen, think, that, tap, ta-ta, trippy, time travel, twist, tangy, teal, tiles, timeless, tinkering, tingling, tinny, trust, trial, Thai, touchdown, tattoo, turtle, TV, tidy, tumble, test, turn, tamper, tantrum, tarantula, tree, t-shirt, t-p, toilet paper, tequila, tootsie rolls, tigers, teamwork, truce, tight, tough, twinkie, twinkle, thanks, teething, tibia, temporal, trapezoid, triquetral, think, tired, trial, tangent, tranquil, tyrant, tinny, tinman, tic tac toe, tea, tan, telephone, tranquilizer, train, tango, titillate, trap, taste, treat, tongue, terminator, titanic, tornado, turbulance

**Title: Tea**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them

* * *

Look at her.

Man, she's incredible. Gorgeous and smart and sexy and caring, plus she has this amazing energy and zest for life.

I can't believe I let her go. What was I _thinking_?

OK, I know what I was thinking – I was thinking that she'd kissed her ex-husband, and she didn't tell me, and that I was jealous. At the time, that seemed like enough. Now, it's obviously inadequate.

I had planned to spend my whole life with this woman. I wanted to marry her. I wanted to worry with her when our son wouldn't stop sucking his thumb when he was four and when our daughter wanted to get a tattoo when she was thirteen. I wanted to watch her rock our teething baby and exchange eye rolls with her when I had to carry our screaming toddler out of a store. I wanted to bring her tea when she was sick. I wanted to be the last person she saw at night and the first person she saw in the morning.

If I'm honest with myself, I still want all of that.

She has moved on, though. She had a relationship with Roxie for a while. That ended, and after a period of celibacy, she's now involved with Wendell.

_Wendell!_

I mean, Wendell's a good guy. I like him. He works hard, he looks out for his friends, and he's just a decent guy.

I don't want to be petty. I love her – I want her to be happy. If she's happy with him, I should be happy for her, right? Somehow, though, I can't.

I want to move on, but I can't seem to do that either.

That was never more obvious than when we were all trapped in the lab and she thought she was pregnant.

Like I said, Wendell's a good guy, but he's a broke grad student. He's not ready to be a father. I'm pretty sure he'd try, though, and probably throw away his career in the process. Angie wouldn't be able to live with herself if he did that.

That's why I made my offer – I'd be whatever Angie needed me to be. She could move in, we could get married, whatever she wanted. I started to picture that life – me, Angie, and a baby. It was nice.

More than nice, actually. It was like a dream come true.

I don't know if it would have happened. I mean, Angela has always been her own person. For all I know, she would have decided to take her kid and raise her in an artist's commune or something.

Still, I dreamed of us as a family – arguing about who should have replaced the toilet paper roll or whether it was appropriate to keep tarantulas in the house, fighting over the TV remote, gathering around the table to talk about our days, having picnics on the lawn.

When I found out it wouldn't happen – that Angela _wasn't _pregnant – I mourned the loss of my dream.

I still love her. I don't know how to stop.

I have to figure it out, though.

You see, when I told her I love her, that I wanted to raise her child with her, she didn't say she loved me back. She said that Wendell wasn't the right guy – but she didn't say I was.

I need to stop believing we'll end up together. I need to move on, to find someone who wants to be with me as much as I want to be with her.

The problem is that I have to do that while seeing Angela at work every day.

Look at her, deep in conversation with Dr. B. I wish she smiled like that with me. She doesn't, though. There's a wall between us these days.

Sweets says I need to give it time. I've tried – we broke up over a year ago, after all. I've met women, I've dated, but no one holds a candle to her. Every time she smiles at me or we bond over some bit of evidence, I fall in love with her all over again.

I need to stop – to pull back, get some distance, to find a way to get over her. I don't want to be the pathetic guy who can't move on.

Right now, I _feel _like the pathetic guy who can't move on.

I need to stop. That'll be my New Year's resolution.

I'll pull back, spend less time hanging out with Angela at work. I'll take a couple of weeks and go on vacation somewhere exotic. I'll get the tattoo removed. I'll go out, meet people, try new things.

Maybe one day, it won't be such an effort.

Maybe one day, I can truly be happy that she's in love with someone else.

* * *

**Suggestions for U? Who would you like to hear from? **


	21. Underneath

**Note:** Uploading is fixed! Yay! (Apparently review alerts are broken. Boo!)

This one is set prior to Tough Man In the Tender Chicken, obviously. Also, it's a little … different.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**U words: **

Umbrella, utter, udder, understand, unrealistic, unique, underwater, useful, utility, Utah, ,upset, underneath, united, ultimate, ulna, union, ultrasound, unconscious, undulate, ugly, utopia, underwear, Uranus, uvula, unite, unit, United States, under, unbelievable, ugh, untie, undo, urp, up, uranium, unforgivable, unresolved, unrequited, useless

**Title: Underneath**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them

* * *

I love this place. Loud music, hot guys, a little alcohol – it makes for a fun Friday night.

When my friend Courtney suggested we check it out, I jumped at the chance. I even managed to drag Brennan out with me. I will _never _understand how anyone could prefer spending the evening hunched over skeletons to being somewhere where you can _feel_ the music.

It's not the same as a sweaty romp between the sheets, but it's the next best thing.

I should finish my drink and go find a hot guy to dance with, but what's the point? It's not like I could take him home anyway.

I can't believe I've been celibate for _four and a half months_. It's unnatural! Why did I ever listen to Sweets? _He's_ having sex. Daisy has filled us all in on the details. I'll never look at that boy the same way again.

You know, it's weird, but I don't think many of my co-workers have any sort of sex life. Cam hasn't mentioned having a date since well before Michelle moved in with her. Brennan _always_ tells me about her sex life, but she hasn't mentioned anything since the welder dumped her. I don't know about Booth – he's pretty private – but he's _also_ pretty head over heels over Brennan, so I wouldn't be surprised if he's spending his nights alone. Hodgins … well, Hodgins is dating, but it seems to be all first dates. I don't think he's sleeping with anyone.

It's selfish of me, but I hope he's not.

I know, I'm just as responsible for what happened between us as he is. Besides, I was practically living with Roxie. Hodgins deserves to find someone and be happy.

My head believes that, but my heart is struggling with it.

I still love him. I'm not sure it's in the way I _should_ love him for us to go the distance. Don't get me wrong, I believe in love. I've been in love many times. I'm just not sure that it's possible to find a love that lasts forever.

I guess if I'm being honest, I have to admit that I'm not sure it's possible _for me_ to find a love that lasts forever.

Look, on the outside I'm a happy-go-lucky girl, but I have my fears and weaknesses like anyone else. I've failed at a forever love more times than I'd like to admit.

I don't want to mess up Hodgins's life more than I already have. That's why as much as I want to, I can't break my celibacy streak by jumping him in the Egyptian room.

Sadly, I can't break my celibacy streak by jumping that blond guy over by the bar either. I mean, I _could_, but Sweets really thinks celibacy will help me. Deep down, I hope he's right – that removing sex from the equation will help me find that forever love I'm not even sure exists. That is, if it doesn't kill me first.

It might kill me.

Brennan would tell me that I'm being melodramatic. It probably won't kill me – but oh, how I miss the intimate touch of another human being.

I bet the tall guy talking to Brennan is good in bed. I don't really think she's in to him. From the looks of things, she's in full professor mode. He looks totally dazed. Kind of cute, though.

I bet Brennan's good in bed. She has this incredible ability to focus and concentrate – she must be _amazing_. I would never risk our friendship by hitting on her, though – even if she _were _into women.

I have to admit that removing sex from my life has paid off in other ways. I've had more time to focus on my art. I took a belly dance class. I started working out more regularly. I visited a bunch of tourist attractions that I'd never been to before. I took a cooking class – although I dropped out after I caught my hair on fire.

It's sad, but I'd trade all of that for the feel of a hot guy underneath me.

I must be missing something – besides sex, I mean. Look at Brennan over on the dance floor. She seems to be having fun, even though there's no chance that she's going to have sex with that guy tonight.

How does she do it?

How can _I_ do it?

I guess I keep doing what I've been doing – hang out with friends, flirt, go to work, go home, buy groceries – and hope that somehow I reach a place where I can go minutes at a time without thinking about sex.

So far, I haven't managed to achieve that.

All I can do is keep trying.

And while I'm trying, it can't hurt if I go over and ask the guy leaning against the bar to dance, can it?

* * *

**Suggestions for V? Who would you like to hear from? **


	22. Violence

**Note:** I have another crazy experiment planned – a series consisting of first dates for the various couples we know about (e.g. Booth/Rebecca, Angela/Kirk) – and possibly some that aren't couples yet. Look for that in the next day or so.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**V words: **

Vagrant, vest, vestments, vague, Vincent, vows, verge, violet, violent, violin, volcano, vigil, virus, Virginia, violet, violence, vegetable, victory, Venus, vagisil, vacuum, valentines, valley, vital, vocal, vivid, vapid, very, vegan, vase,

**Title: Violence**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them

* * *

I have a lot of time to think. There's not much else I can do, really.

The master's arguments were compelling, it's true, but I didn't question them as much as I should have. I didn't _want_ to question them. After the violence and devastation I saw in Iraq, it was, comforting to think that a group of men had a conspiracy to control the world. If it was a single group of men, they could be found and stopped. If not, then there is no simple way to stop the atrocities I saw.

That's much harder to accept.

I didn't think it would end this way. I didn't think about how it would end at all. That's inexcusable.

It doesn't really bother me that the world is going on without me – the world mostly went on without me _before_ I was incarcerated. Before, though, it was my choice. Now most of my choices have been taken from me.

I miss being able to build contraptions and watch TV whenever I wanted to. I miss going to work and being a valued member of the team.

At least my colleagues – well, friends – keep coming to visit. I don't really understand why they do, but I'm always glad to see them.

Angela is here on Tuesdays, telling me all the latest gossip about the lab. I don't have the heart to tell her that other than our immediate team and Naomi, I never really learned the names of a lot of people at the Jeffersonian.

Hodgins visits on Thursdays. He tells me about experiments he has carried out. Sometimes, he even asks my advice on experiments he's planning. He seems to enjoy working with the interns they have now. I'm a little jealous – _I _want to be carrying out experiments and solving cases. He also brings me silly puzzles in an attempt to stump me, but I'm very smart. It usually only takes me a matter of seconds to figure them out.

Cam comes to visit on Saturdays. I was surprised to hear that she had become the guardian for a teenager. That's hard to picture, but she seems really happy these days.

Dr. Brennan is here on Sundays – that is, if she's in town. She talks to me about forensic anthropology. Sometimes it feels like we're having a regular work conversation. Those days are the best. Other days, Booth accompanies her, even though he is obviously uncomfortable. He tries, though. It surprises me – I mean, I killed a man. I would have expected that he'd hate me, but he seems to understand. Maybe it's because of his past as a sniper.

I meet with Dr. Sweets regularly, of course. He seems upset that he knows that I didn't actually commit the murder I'm in here for. I don't understand why. If the loony bin is adequate punishment for murder, shouldn't it be sufficient for being an _accessory _to murder? It bothers him, but I know that I shouldn't tell anyone else what really happened. I'm scared that I would end up in prison. Hodgins assures me that I would not do well there.

I'm grateful that my friends keep visiting, but I still have a lot of time to fill. I've come up with a schedule that seems adequately fill my days, though.

I wake up an hour and a half before breakfast. That gives me time to complete my regimen of modified push-ups, sit-ups, and yoga before showering.

After breakfast, I use my 30 minutes of computer time - I'm getting much better at typing these days – to communicate with my family. Well, my mother and one sister, actually. The rest want nothing to do with me. I was never that close to my father or my siblings, but I still find that upsetting. I also download new books to read. I like to keep up with my fields, even though I'll never work as an engineer or forensic anthropologist again. The rest of the morning is spent reading.

After lunch, I perform physiotherapy on my hands. I will never regain full function, but I would be foolish to neglect my therapy and lose what function I have.

After that, I spend time in the common room observing the other patients. I've been reading some books on psychology, and I'm trying to apply what I've learned to understand my fellow inmates.

If I'm lucky, that is followed by a visit with one of my friends. After that, it's time for supper, followed by another bout of exercise. If the TV is not on a sports channel, I then watch a show or two, then go to sleep.

It's very monotonous.

The days are starting to run together. I'm not really sure what day it is or how long I've been here. I could figure it out, I guess, but it doesn't seem that important. After all, it's not like I'm looking forward to a release date.

It scares me that the rest of my life will be spent locked up with nothing significant to do.

I deserve it, though. I mean, I did cause that poor man to die – even if I wasn't the one who plunged the knife into his chest.

I _must_ deserve it – otherwise, what am I doing here?

* * *

**Suggestions for W? Who would you like to hear from? **


	23. Wimp

**Note:** This is not what I was supposed to be doing today. The first date series is still in progress, but I ended up working on this instead – that one will not be up until tomorrow afternoon (possibly) or (more likely) Sunday.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**W words: **

Whither, whimper, wimp, wow, Wendell, with, wonderful, wandering, waver, wafer, whip, whopper, whoop-de-do, Williamsburg, Wyoming, white out, winter, wondrous, wanderer, wistful, wise, whistle, woman, wagon, whoops, wild, wind, war, wonder

**Title: Wimp**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them

* * *

The phone interrupted Booth's review of a case file in preparation for the upcoming trial. He glanced at the phone and, seeing the caller id read "C SAROYAN", he picked up the phone.

"Booth."

Cam's voice came over the line as soon as he answered. "What have you _done_, Seeley?"

"What? What do you mean, Camille? I haven't done anything."

Cam's voice was filled with concern. "You must have done _something, _Seeley, since Dr. Brennan just sat in my office and explained that she wanted to spend less time working with the FBI and more time consulting on other projects."

Booth stood up, knocking the case file onto the floor as he did. "_What?_"

"That's what she said, Booth. I haven't made a formal request yet, but I will need to do that today. If you're going to talk to her, do it now."

Booth hung up the phone and grabbed his jacket. By the time he got to the elevator, he had his jacket on and his car keys in his hand.

Traffic was light and his trip to the Jeffersonian didn't take long. Before long, he was rushing through the lab on the way to Brennan's office.

"Bones!"

Brennan looked up as he barged in to her office. "Booth! Do we have a case?"

As Booth walked towards her, she spun around in her chair to face him. He continued advancing and she backed up until the back of her chair hit the desk, then stood to face him. "No, Bones, we don't have a case, but I got a _very_ interesting phone call this morning."

Brennan nodded. "Cam called you. I was planning to talk to you tonight, Booth. I find that I'm neglecting my professional and academic responsibilities in favor of working cases with the FBI, so I need to make a change."

Noticing that she wasn't quite meeting his eyes, Booth put his hand under her chin and gently tilted her head to face him. "That's it? I'm taking up too much of your _time_?"

Relieved that he understood, Brennan tried a tentative smile. "Not you, Booth, but my work with the FBI. I'm just adjusting my work schedule so that I can work on some other priorities."

Booth nodded and stepped back. "That would be fine, Bones, if it weren't crap."

Brennan's head snapped towards him. "What?"

"It's crap, Bones. You've always been able to balance all of your responsibilities before. What's different now?"

Brennan notice a bit of vulnerability creep into his expression as he asked, "Is it me? Have I done something to offend you?"

Brennan hadn't wanted to explain her reasons, but she couldn't bear the thought that Booth was blaming himself. "Booth, you haven't offended me."

Booth walked over to the couch and sat down. "What is it then, Bones? Why don't you want to work with me anymore?"

Brennan walked over and sat beside him, twisting to face him. "Booth, we're partners, right?"

Booth chuckled without humor. "For now, Bones."

"Please look at me, Booth."

Booth turned his head to look at her. "What is it, Bones?"

Brennan took a deep breath and started, "Do you remember your brain surgery?" At his nod, she continued, "You know I was there when you had surgery. When you got out of the operating room, they said you'd wake up in a couple of hours, but you didn't. I sat there in the recovery room and I waited.

"After a while, they realized something was wrong, but there was nothing they could do except tell me to keep waiting. They moved you into your own room. I spent four days in that room waiting for you to wake up.

"That's when I realized that my feelings for you were stronger than what would be normal between partners." She took a shaky breath before continuing, "In fact, I realized that I wanted more – I wanted a romantic relationship with you.

"When you woke up, you were confused. You thought I was your wife, but I knew I wasn't. I couldn't stand having you look at me with love in your eyes when I knew it was a result of your surgery, so I waited until they said you'd be OK, and then I left for Guatemala.

"When I came back, there were small changes, but overall you were yourself again, so I started hinting at my feelings. I supported you. I stopped dating. I let you farther in to my life. I even told you more than once that I believe in love, and that it's because of you.

"I'm a genius, Booth, and eventually I understood that the reason you hadn't reciprocated was that you didn't want to. I know you don't want me, and that you didn't want to tell me that directly because you didn't want to hurt me. I get it."

Booth broke in, "I _do …_"

Brennan didn't let him finish. "You're not a wimp –if you wanted me, you would have let me know. It's _OK_, Booth. I wish I could keep working with you all the time, but I can't see you every day and get over these feelings at the same time, so I need a break. That's why I talked to Cam."

Booth opened his mouth to talk, but Brennan cut him off. "It's OK, Booth. You don't have to say anything. I understand. Your guys are getting better at recovering remains without compromising them. They can do the recoveries. I'll still supervise the interns while they do the lab work. You'll need a new partner to assist you with talking to witnesses and making arrests, but that shouldn't be a problem."

She stood and offered him her hand, saying, "I've enjoyed being your partner, Booth. I wish you well."

Booth stared at her hand, dumbfounded. "But …"

Feeling foolish standing there with her hand outstretched, Brennan dropped it to her side. "Booth, I don't want to discuss this further. I need to get back to work."

Before Booth knew what hit him, he was standing alone outside of her office.

* * *

**Suggestions for X? Who would you like to hear from? **


	24. XRay

**Note:** So … I got quite a few requests for a continuation of the last one. This would be that continuation.

Also, the other story I was talking about is now up – it's called First Dates, and it starts with Brennan and Sully.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**X words: **

Xylophone, Xerox, xenophobia, xanax, X-files, X-rated, x-men, xbox 360, x chromosome, xanadu, xenogenesis, xiphoid process, x-ray, X factor

**Title: X-Ray**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them

* * *

Brennan was sitting at the diner, a cup of coffee untouched on the table in front of her. Her partner – _former partner, _she reminded herself_ – _had called and requested that she meet him there. She had tried to protest, but he was insistent.

Deciding that it was better to meet him at the diner than have him barge into the lab, she told Cam she was going out for lunch and walked over. She had arrived a few minutes early, and was waiting impatiently, wondering about what Booth wanted to talk about.

She didn't notice Booth walk in until he set an envelope on the table and pulled out his chair with more force than necessary.

Brennan looked up. "What is this?"

Booth sat down across from her and said, "Open it."

She opened the envelope. "It's a set of x-rays. Are these a part of a case? They really should be in the case file instead of in a separate envelope." As she spoke, she started looking at the x-rays.

"They're not part of a case."

Brennan looked up. "Booth, these are _your_ x-rays."

Booth nodded.

"But … why are you showing me your x-rays?"

"Do you remember when you first saw them?"

Brennan glanced away, remembering looking at Booth's x-rays after he had been injured by her exploding refrigerator. "Yes."

"You asked me about some fractures."

Brennan nodded, remembering the conversation. "Yes. You had multiple fractures on your feet as well as …"

Booth leaned forward. "You asked me about them because _you couldn't see what's inside of me on your own."_

Brennan looked back at him, confused. "Of course I can't see inside of you, Booth. I don't have x-ray vision like that cartoon guy."

"You couldn't see my bones without an x-ray then, and you can't see what's in my heart now."

Brennan slid the x-rays back inside the envelope. "If this is about our discussion yesterday, Booth, I've already said all I have to say about it." She opened her bag to get some cash to pay her bill.

Booth leaned forward. "Bones, _of course_ it's about our discussion yesterday. Look, you were right – I should have said something. Will you at least hear me out?"

Brennan didn't speak, but she set her wallet back in her bag and waited.

"When I woke up after the surgery, Bones, I thought we were married. You know that."

She didn't meet his eyes, but she nodded.

"What you don't know is how _happy_ it made me. The thought that we were married, that you were carrying my child? It made me _so happy_. I loved you, and I was ecstatic that you loved me back."

"But that wasn't real, Booth."

"I know, Bones, and eventually I remembered who we _really _are. When I remembered, I still loved you. I still do. I _know_ I should have said something, but I was afraid. I was scared that my feelings were a side effect of the surgery and that I'd ruin your life. I was afraid that you would reject me and I'd lose our partnership and our friendship. I was even scared that _I _wasn't ready."

Brennan pulled out her wallet. "OK. Thanks for telling me, Booth."

Booth reached over, covering her hand with his. "Bones, I think you're missing my point. I didn't tell you because all of those options – telling you before I was sure, you rejecting me, me not being ready – they _all_ end with you no longer being part of my life. I need you in my life. But if it's better for you to _not_ be part of my life, I'll find a way to live with that. I want you to be happy. But … I don't want to lose you because I'm scared."

Brennan looked up at him. "What are you saying?"

"Bones, will you try for a real relationship with me?"

"What if you're right? What if you're not ready, or if your feelings are a side-effect of the surgery?"

"Bones, I _know_ I love you. I've loved you for a long time. Am I sure that it wasn't just a friendship love before my surgery? No, I'm not. I _think_ it was more, but I'm not sure. But if that's all it was, it can still deepen and grow. If I'm not ready – or if you're not ready, or if we can't make it work despite how we feel? Bones, I don't know that we'll last. No one _can_ know that. I think we will, but if I'm wrong and it ends, I'd rather know I tried than lose you because I _didn't."_

Brennan considered his words and finally nodded. "OK."

Booth's smiled at her, relieved that he hadn't missed his chance. "Can I kiss you?"

Brennan smiled back. "If we're going to be in a relationship, Booth, you'd _better_ kiss me."

* * *

**Suggestions for Y? Who would you like to hear from? **


	25. Yesterday

**Note:** Someone requested this be from Angela's perspective because they want to understand what she's thinking these days. For the record, I have _no idea_ what Angela is thinking – but it's kind of fun to try to figure it out.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**Y words: **

Yak, yodel, youth, you, yellow, yakking, yesterday, yummy, yucky, yes, yay, yelp, yo-yo, yes, yoo-hoo, youth, yule, yeast, yield, yawn, yell, y chromosome, yours, yikes, yacht,

**Title: Yesterday**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them

* * *

I _know_ that relationships end. Friends and lovers come and go. The important thing is to value them while they're part of your life, and let them go peacefully when it's time.

That doesn't make a breakup any easier.

Wendell's a good guy, and I enjoyed my time with him, but I knew I had to end it. It's not like we had a real future together.

Last night, I told him we needed to call it quits. After I got home, I called Brennan. She was at Booth's doing paperwork, but when I told her what happened she insisted we meet for lunch today.

That was fine. I was looking forward to her telling me the anthropological meaning of my breakup over good food. Of course, that was before she called me back, asking if it was OK if we went to the zoo instead. Apparently, Parker had asked her to join him and Booth at the zoo today and, when she said she was going to have lunch with me, Parker told her that I was cool and that I should come along.

* * *

I have to admit that the zoo was a good idea. Fresh air and walking around after a 9 year old is probably better for me than sitting in a restaurant moping.

We wandered through the zoo, admiring the way the great cats moved and marveling at the giant pandas. We watched the elephant training demo and had a big discussion about how dangerous hippos really are. We laughed at the monkeys and visited the Amazonia exhibit.

Parker is an inquisitive child, and Brennan was in her element. She has done a lot of traveling and has dealt with many of the animals we saw in their natural habitat. Parker drank in the stories of her travels. Booth, on the other hand, drank in the sight of Brennan and Parker bonding.

They _were_ pretty cute.

It was a good way to get out of my own head. I mentally captured some of the moments in case I felt inspired to paint them later.

Eventually, we needed a break so we stopped for lunch.

We all lined up and choose our food at the cafeteria-style restaurant. When we all had our sandwiches and drinks (and Booth and Brennan had reached an agreement on whether it was appropriate to buy brownies for dessert), we took our trays to the cash.

Brennan insisted on paying, saying that she had been going to pay for my lunch anyway. Booth protested, claiming that the zoo restaurant was overly expensive. That precipitated what they would call a "discussion". While they talked, I took Parker and we found a rare free table.

While we waited, we talked about the zoo – you know, what we'd enjoyed so far and where we wanted to go next.

_Finally_, Booth & Brennan sorted out who was going to pay for what and arrived with our food. As we ate, I started to feel like a fifth wheel. It was like I was the outsider – the only one who _wasn't_ part of their little family.

It made me wonder when my life went so off course.

My celibacy project was supposed to let me connect with people in a deeper way – and it did. I started to figure out who _I _was – just me, without a relationship. The thing is that when I did, I realized just how much I missed Hodgins. As my celibacy project neared the end, my mind was filled with the idea of _us_, together again. I started dreaming of our kids running into the house covered in mud, ugly bugs in a jar with nail holes punched in the top. I dreamed of family ski vacations and trips to the beach. I started dreaming of romantic evenings with Jack in front of a crackling wood fire.

When I hinted that that's what I wanted and he said no, the rejection was devastating. It wasn't until I'd already slept with Wendell that I realized that I hadn't told Hodgins I wanted _him_, just that I wanted sex.

Of course, by then it was too late to change my mind. I threw myself into my budding relationship with Wendell and tried to forget about Hodgins.

It worked, for a while. That whole house of cards fell apart when I thought I was pregnant. The kids that I want weren't supposed to happen with Wendell.

Jack was _so _caring while we were trapped in the lab. I mean, I know it wasn't up to me – or Hodgins – to make decisions about Wendell's life, but it _is _up to me to make decisions about my life.

Whether I was pregnant or not, Wendell's not the guy I should be with. Being with him when I'm still in love with Jack isn't fair to any of us.

That's why I broke it off.

Sitting in that noisy restaurant watching Brennan with Booth and Parker, I knew what I had to do.

First, I needed to take some time to let the sting of my relationship with Wendell fade for all of us – me, Wendell, and Hodgins. Then, I needed to start over with Hodgins – convince him to forget about our past failure and try for a new future. I needed to do it myself – forget yesterday and move into tomorrow.

I have no illusions that it's going to be easy, but doing what was easy is what's gotten me here.

To get the future that I want, I need to leave the easy behind and go for something far more rewarding.

Wish me luck.

* * *

**Suggestions for Z? **


	26. Zoo

**Note:** Yes, I'm evil.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! If you've been reading but haven't reviewed, I'd love to hear what you have to say.

**Z words: **

Zealous, zig zag, zero tolerance, zebra, zippy, zipper, zach, z-axis, zinc, zoom, zucchini, zoo, zeta, zero, zeal, zoom, zenith, zone, zest, zoinks, Zen, zaza, Zeus

**Title: Zoo**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them

* * *

Booth peered through the nursery window, searching for the bassinette labeled "Baby Girl Booth". Locating it, he turned to the woman standing beside him. "There she is, Cam."

Cam looked in the direction he was pointing. "Oh, Booth, she's beautiful." She smiled up at him as he beamed with pride.

"She is, isn't she? I have to tell you, Cam, I forgot how _tiny_ newborns are. She was a big baby – over eight pounds – but she just seems so impossibly small."

Cam chuckled. "I don't recommend telling her mother that she's tiny, Seeley."

Booth grinned. "Wouldn't dream of it, Cam. Heather would kill me."

"No kidding, Booth. So does Auntie Cam get to hold the baby?"

Booth put his arm around her shoulders, guiding her down the hall. "Let's go ask Heather to rescue the baby from the nursery."

Ten minutes later, they were all settled in to the hospital room. Cam held the sleeping baby while her exhausted mother opened the gift she had brought.

Heather pulled out the stuffed elephant, zebra, and giraffe and grinned. "These will go perfectly in her nursery. You know we went with a zoo theme."

Cam smiled. "I know. And I made sure the elephant is grey. Dr. Brennan is opposed to stuffed animals that are not the right color. I figured I'd spare you the lecture." She glanced down at the baby. "She's beautiful, Heather. Have you picked a name yet?"

Heather smiled. "No, we've got it down to a couple of options. We're going to pick one today. Parker went home to get some sleep, but he'll be back later."

"When are you going home?"

"Probably tomorrow, if all goes well."

The baby woke and started to fuss. Cam stood so that she could rock the baby side to side. As Booth beamed at his friend holding his first grandchild, she asked, "When does Brennan get home?"

Booth looked at his watch. "The last interview on her publicity tour was this morning, so she got an afternoon flight out. Her plane should be landing in about three hours."

"That's convenient."

"She was supposed to stay another day, but she wanted to be here for Heather and Parker."

"Hey, it's not every day you become a grandma."

Booth grinned at her. "You'd know. How old are Michelle's kids?"

Cam smiled. "Seven and three, Seeley. You know that, you saw them last week. And yes, I love being a grandmother. You'll love being a grandfather, too."

Booth gazed down at the little girl who had already captured his heart. "I already do, Camille."

"I can see that, Booth. Has Rebecca been here?"

Heather answered, "Yes, she and Mark were here earlier. She took about a million pictures. Her mom's not doing too well, so Rebecca left to show her the pictures."

The baby's fussiness turned to flat out crying, and Cam handed her to Heather. "Looks like she wants her mom."

Heather took the baby, cradling her close to her chest. She lifted her gown to try to breast feed. As she did, Booth looked away, which meant that he was the first one to see Parker walk through the door, his very gait filled with pride and excitement.

Booth greeted his son offering congratulations, and Parker walked over to sit on the bed and put his arm around his wife and daughter. As Booth watched his son with his new family, he reflected how proud and excited and scared he had been when Parker was born.

His reverie was interrupted by Brennan, who knocked before entering the room.

"Bones! What are you doing here?"

Brennan set her suitcase down and gave him a quick kiss. "I put my name on the list for a standby seat, and I got the last seat on the earlier flight. I tried calling, but your phone is off."

Booth patted his pocket. "Yeah, I had to turn it off when I got to the hospital."

Brennan moved past him. "Hi Cam, Heather, Parker. Is that her?"

"No, Bones, Heather's breastfeeding some _other_ baby."

Brennan shot him a glare, then moved closer, reaching out to gently stroke the baby's downy hair. "She's beautiful", she said reverently.

Soon Brennan and Heather were discussing childbirth and the merits of breastfeeding, cloth diapers, and all-natural baby wipes,

As they did, Booth listened as Parker and Cam discussed Parker's plans for parental leave from his job so that he could be home for the first couple of weeks. Rebecca would be staying with them for the first few days, but after that they would be on their own. Cam offered to come by on the weekend to help out if they needed her, then looked at her watch and made her excuses.

After Cam had gathered her things and left, Booth looked over at Brennan. "Come on, Bones. Let's leave them to it. We'll see them tomorrow."

Brennan nodded, saying a quick good-bye to the happy family before walking over to Booth. Cupping is cheek with her hand, she leaned in to give him a passionate kiss. "You're right, Booth. Let's go home. I've been gone way too long."

From the bed, they could hear Parker's objection. "Ew! Get a room, you guys. I don't need to see that!"

Heather looked over at him. "Just think, one day we'll embarrass her as much as your dad embarrasses you."

* * *

**And … that's it. For those of you who haven't already done so, come on over to First Dates. The last one posted was Sweets/Daisy, the next one will involve Booth. **


End file.
